


【千凯千】【Jacry】最稳固关系

by connie_chen



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 因为毕业典礼发生的事情，原本关系像铁桶一般的王俊凯、千玺和王源三人断了联系近八年。王俊凯和千玺的一次偶遇让三人又得以重聚，以前毫无间隙时的记忆被渐渐勾起，误会也渐渐被解开，千玺和王俊凯从前就萌生的朦胧感情也随之暴露出来。这既是他们学会正视自己感情的课程，也是一段重拾友情的旅程。
Relationships: 王俊凯/易烊千玺
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：千凯千无差，RPS。不喜勿进，读者自负。

千玺跟所有人一一道别，然后又检查了一遍所有的窗户是不是都关好了，这才锁了工作室的门，宣告他的一天结束了。

毕业之后，千玺遵从了自己的梦想，在本市成立了一家舞蹈工作室。一开始的确挺艰难，只靠他自己一个人带学生，收的学费勉强足够支付租金和基本的生活费，每个月只吃一次馆子还点不了几个菜。但好在千玺肯吃苦，又聪明，在朋友牵线下试着接了几单编舞排练之后，名气渐渐大了起来，来报名的学生就越来越多了。千玺个子高，又长得好看，跳起舞的时候更是显得有灵气又有魄力，有人偷偷拍了在网路上一传，千玺一下子就成了本地名人，每天专门赶到工作室来看他跳舞的人就几乎要把门口的地毯踩烂了。但这种传闻兴起得快，消散得也快，没过几天势头就减弱了不少，却也真的给千玺带来好几个真心喜欢跳舞的学生。千玺欢欢喜喜地收了学生，学生又再带学生，三五年间，工作室倒真的像模像样做起来了，几家小的艺人公司也通过第三方透露了想和千玺的工作室长期合作的意向。

一般来说工作室的名气打响之后，老板就基本上退居幕后谈生意谋发展了，但千玺不是这样。他当初成立工作室就是为了自己可以做喜欢的事；他喜欢跳舞，所以仍然亲自带学生教跳舞，反倒是雇了一个学商科的大学生帮他打理公司业务。千玺有时候想起自己这几年的打拼终于有了个还算不错的成绩，心底也由衷的感到高兴又自豪，但更多的时候他想的还是晚饭应该吃点什么。

今天是周四，周四是吃串串的日子，千玺这样想着，便往家的反方向走了——离工作室不远，有一家摊位极小，味道却十分正宗的串串，千玺是那里的常客。

店家一见是千玺，便招呼他坐下，也不用千玺说什么，自觉给端上了一碗加辣汤底，又往汤里扔了块方便面饼。千玺朝店家笑，小声说了句“谢谢”。但店家没空搭理他，因为千玺斜前方有个小哥接着就叫嚷上了：

“老板，再烫个魔芋，千张，平菇，豆棍。哎，再给我加一勺油辣椒撒！”

千玺下意识地循声望去，那小哥正好撕了桌上质量不大好的纸巾擦汗，挡住了脸，接着又擤了鼻涕；千玺觉得有点熟悉，就莫名其妙地一直盯着，脑袋里却放着空。

那人好像感觉到了千玺的视线，把擦完鼻涕脏兮兮的纸巾准确无误地扔进不远处的垃圾桶里后，也朝千玺回望过来。他望着千玺，千玺才反应过来自己已经盯着人家看了好一会儿，顿时有些尴尬又不好意思，刚要歉意地笑笑，却发现那被辣得出了不少汗的小哥好像真是个熟人。

千玺还愣在那里，小哥倒是一眼就认出了千玺，便像是被按了暂停一样，僵了好半天，直到店家笑嘻嘻地把烫好的菜都加到他碗里，这才怯怯地喊了声：“千玺？”

听了那人叫自己，声音也熟得很，千玺这才终于认出了王俊凯，一时间心里五味杂陈的不知该作何反应，愣愣地也不说话，单只用眼睛打量着他。毕业后快八年的时间里两人从没有见过面，一次电话也没打过，虽然都在一个城市，这却才是第一次遇到。千玺脑中没来由的想起了那句歌词：“世界太小，而城市太大”。

王俊凯倒是没怎么变，还是小时候那张娃娃脸，只是刘海剪得更短，干净整洁的露出额头，看起来更精神了。穿得也挺潮，大领口白T，脖子上挂着一根深色细围巾，黑色窄脚裤，旁边的凳子上还放着整齐叠好的黑色大衣，完全没了以前墨绿色间泥巴黄毛衣时的土气。

千玺还没来得及反应，王俊凯却一把捞起大衣，又推着碗坐到千玺旁边的位置上来，表情看上去是非常高兴的，甚至有些欣喜若狂。

“真的是你啊，千玺！”王俊凯笑起来还是跟以前一样露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，看起来有几分憨。

“是啊。”千玺听着王俊凯这话不像个问句，又总觉得自己不说点什么就辜负了王俊凯满怀期待看着自己的眼神。

“这几年你倒是越来越帅了嘛！”王俊凯还在说着听来像问句的陈述句，千玺向来就不大会聊天，这下更是不知道该说点什么好，只“嗯嗯啊啊”的附和着，干瞪着眼前满满一碗热腾腾的美食不再冒出白色的热气。

王俊凯也不介意千玺的冷淡，自顾自地说了好些话，又叫千玺把手机拿出来，扫了微信二维码，存了手机号。千玺就这么发着懵和学生时代最铁的哥们儿交换了联系方式，对方还约了周六一起吃火锅。一直到最后王俊凯笑眯了一双漂亮的大眼睛，说“今天有点急事先走了，周六一定空出时间啊”的时候，千玺都还没有回过神来。

回家的路上，千玺抿着辣得发麻的嘴，这才终于明白过来发生了什么，接着又觉得心烦——对于王俊凯的邀约，千玺本能的是有些抵触的：毕业后这么多年，两个人在同一个城市，王俊凯却从没有想过要主动联系他，现在一副热络的样子，八成也只是面子上的事情；虽然王俊凯看起来还是像以前那样欣喜又真诚的。

王俊凯心里确实是高兴。因为之前发生的一些事情，他一直都没好意思主动去找千玺，这一断，就断了近八年。但王俊凯心里仍然希望两人可以在街上有个“命运般”的偶遇，然后“自然”的恢复联系，就像今天这样。以前他俩，再带上王源，他们三个的关系实在太好了，好到密不可分，好到即使千玺缺席了这么久，王俊凯仍然没能习惯没有他的日子。

好在愿望没有落空，王俊凯心想。

这么多年王俊凯心里暗搓搓的小愿望一直都没能实现，要说他不沮丧失望那是不可能的；但沮丧归沮丧、失望归失望，王俊凯仍然每年都把那个不用说出口的生日许愿腾出来给千玺。和王源倒是仍然保持者联系，每年生日都是他在和王俊凯一起过，也每年都照例要追问王俊凯那个从来不说出口的愿望是什么，但王俊凯每次都推辞说：“第一个愿望不能说的，要是说了，后面两个也都不灵了。”

果然，愿望传达到天上的神仙那里真的需要一段时间吧，所以才花了这么久。但无论如何，王俊凯都是心存感激的。

听说周六千玺要和王俊凯聚会，王源便自作主张地说要跟去——他当然有理由加入，毕竟当年三个人好得就是铁桶一块，谁也插不进来。但王俊凯就是不希望王源来，具体原因他也说不上来，总觉得如果王源也去了，这顿火锅就真的变成了一场欢乐的同学聚会了。但除了同学聚会，又还有什么别的意义呢？王俊凯答不上来。

地点定在了王源开的火锅店的其中一家分店，可信誓旦旦说要全程参与的王源却因为堵车迟迟没有出现，先到的千玺和王俊凯去前台问了，却被告知并没有定位。想来是迷糊的王源忘了交代要给他们留位，于是两人只好老老实实拿号等位。千玺和王俊凯坐在不算长的队伍里有一搭没一搭的交换着彼此现在的状况，说不上尴尬，两个人心里却都有点怪怪的。

王俊凯说他现在经营着一家自己的服装品牌，名气不大不小，收入却也可观，因为不用坐班，平时相对比较自由，比同样自己当老板的千玺还要再闲那么一点。千玺听完王俊凯的叙述评价说“挺好的”，王俊凯就“嘿嘿”地笑，于是谈话进入了僵局，幸好前台的小姐及时叫到了他们的号，两人便起身跟着进了火锅店。他们在窗边的座位上坐下来，将衣服挂在椅子后面，又异常认真地研究起菜单来；王俊凯终于不用再刻意找话题，千玺也不用故意做出一副久别重逢熟络怀念的样子。王俊凯心里觉得奇怪又失落，就好像他从来没有想过重逢会这般尴尬一样。

磨磨蹭蹭点完菜，王俊凯刚要抛出好不容易想出来的话头，却听到王源熟悉的声音如雷贯耳般响起。

王源向来是风风火火的，才刚进门就喊上了：“千玺啊千玺，你终于出现了。我们找你找得好苦啊！”

王俊凯听了抬手拍了一把王源的肩，意思是：别太夸张；王源也朝他回了个不知是何意的眼神，千玺却只是笑，也不戳穿——自己从来也没有藏着掖着故意不让人找到；他又是个知恩图报的人，每年都会回学校看望恩师交代近况。其实他们只要回学校随便问一句以前的班主任，千玺在哪里、怎么联系他就都清楚明白了，却谁也没有去问过。

话题因为王源的到来而变得多了起来，这顿火锅果然如王俊凯所料变成了一场欢乐的同学聚会，但这时王俊凯只庆幸王源跟来了，不然这一顿饭感尴尬尬的吃下来，下次再想约千玺，一定约不出来了；王俊凯看着千玺终于有了笑意的脸想。

“那时候王俊凯可受欢迎咯，平均每天一封情书啊。”王源的普通话仍然夹着一股重庆味，说起话来带着手舞足蹈，完美地融入了火锅店的气氛。

“千玺当时还偷偷问我，怎么才能跟我一样受欢迎。”说到当年的丰功伟绩，王俊凯心里自然是十分痛快的，放下筷子用右手拧住领口扇风，又擦了把汗，接着说：“我回答他，先把自己的中分整理好。”

三人听完笑作一团，又在锅里捞了煮熟的猪血、黄喉、千张把油碟重新填满。王源夹了一块煮得烂熟的海带，又说：“当年王俊凯成绩不怎么样，在学校的人气倒真的是蛮高。”

“你还有脸说我，你成绩难道不比我差啊？”王俊凯嘴巴辣的发红，一边吁着气一边不服气地反驳。

“你成绩比我好还不都是因为千玺给你补课[1]。”说到成绩王源更加不服气了，故意忽略了千玺当时也给自己补过课，只是自己后来懒得学，看到千玺就跑的事实。

“那是！千玺从小什么都做得好。学习好，跳舞棒，写字好看，奖状也成堆地往家里搬。”王俊凯有意要让千玺也加入话题，说完便十分狗腿地朝千玺挤挤眼，把千玺逗得笑出了嘴角的两粒小米窝。

王俊凯这话不假，千玺从来就是家长口中“别人家的孩子”，成绩好不说，参加各类比赛也都能拿个前三名，家里奖状贴满了一面墙，奖杯也摆了一柜子。千玺踏实认真，又确实聪明，学什么成什么，就连吉他苦练了一星期，居然也能像模像样的弹出曲子来了，还给王俊凯伴着奏一起在学校新年晚会上唱了首歌。

王源对于千玺当然是十分服气的，但他向来喜欢抬杠，张口就能来：“哪里啊？千玺不是还被学校通报批评过嘛！”说罢又重重拍了王俊凯的肩膀：“就因为帮你打架！”王源见千玺和王俊凯都不搭腔，又自顾自地接下去：“千玺，你说你。跳舞的时候明明协调的很，又灵活，偏偏打架这么菜，校长来了也不跑。”

王俊凯想起这件事来心里愧疚得很，连忙帮千玺抵了一句：“王源你才最不协调，还说别人。毕业旅行的时候连撞八次转门的是哪个啊？”

其实说完“毕业旅行”四个字王俊凯就后悔了，只是嘴巴太快没刹住车；再一看千玺，果然变了脸，就连王源都敏感地察觉到了什么而闭口不说话了。三个人各怀心事面面相觑地沉默了好几秒，王源才终于鼓起勇气又再岔开了话题，好在另外两个人也都默契地顺着聊开了，但这顿饭的后半段，显然是没有前半段热闹了。

TBC


	2. 梦里梦外

王俊凯吃完火锅回来做了一晚上的梦。

梦的内容多且杂，大多是以前学校里发生的事，梦的主角也无外乎自己、王源和千玺三人。各种小片段支离破碎地拼凑起来，又被连接得不伦不类，让人觉得熟悉又陌生，却单只有打架这件事出乎意料的完整且细节充沛。

事情的起因还是王俊凯长得太好看，在学校大受欢迎，连见惯各大高校风流人物的校花也免不了俗，举手投足间都透露出对王俊凯垂青有加。刚巧本校也有个小混混头子看上了校花，派人传话来说有意和她处处，但身家清白的校花小姐哪里肯屈尊降贵地和一个混子谈朋友，又对他们的骚扰不胜其烦，一气之下便甩下话说：“你要是有王俊凯那么帅，我就跟你试试。”  
  
这件事想来王俊凯真的是冤枉得很，一直到混混头子带着手下三个小混混来找麻烦的时候，王俊凯都还不明白这梁子是怎么结下的。

有天下午临近放学，那混混头子带着三两个小弟一把拦住王俊凯，又盯着他的脸研究了半天，最后摸着下巴煞有其事地得出结论道：“是长得挺好看的。”王俊凯一头雾水又莫名其妙，正在犹豫要不要说“谢谢”，那混子却突然发了狠，扬起拳头朝王俊凯冲了过来，嘴里还嚷着：“我把你打毁容了，看到时候是你好看还是我好看！”

王俊凯还没来得及反应下巴上就挨了一拳，半张脸都麻了，条件反射地双手抱头屈下身来保护重要器官，但紧接着背上又被踹了一脚，整个人重心不稳手脚大开地向前扑倒在小树丛上。

王俊凯本以为这一顿暴打是逃不掉了，没想到半路上“杀”出了个千玺。事出突然，混混们挑了王俊凯独自一人的时候单独拦截了他，哪里想得到王俊凯还有帮手，又看千玺动作迅速、反应敏捷，还以为遇上了个会打的，一下子就被镇住了，各挨了好几下拳打脚踢。

但千玺到底不是练家子，又全凭脑袋发热一身怒火，其中有一个小混混尝试着反击了一下，他一不留神就没躲开。被击中的腰部一吃痛，整个人的灵敏度就降了下来，其他混子一看这人也不过如此，明白刚才他只是虚张声势罢了，便也都壮起胆子反击。千玺再怎么反应敏捷，也终究逃不过“双拳难敌四手”这六个字，很快就被人打趴下了。在一旁的王俊凯看着千玺挨打，又不敢加入战局，急的都快哭了。光干着急犹豫了好一会儿，后来想着大不了就一起挨打，哪有干看着兄弟替自己挨打的道理，便一横了心正要冲过去，就听见不知道谁喊了一声“老师来了”。王俊凯顿了脚，像是好不容易抓到一根救命稻草一般，满心欢喜地扭头一看——来的哪里是老师，分明就是校长。王俊凯心里大叫一声不好，便改了主意，上前拉了千玺就要跑。

混混也毕竟是小混混，“老师来了”四个字对他们还是颇有威慑力，当即扭头便要作鸟兽散。千玺被王俊凯拉着跑了两步，不知道想起了什么，突然甩开王俊凯的手又返身朝混子们追了回去。千玺跑得很快，甩开了发愣的王俊凯，又一下子就追上了混混们，狠狠再踹了他们几脚。本来都已经算了了的混混冷不防又挨了千玺几脚，实在是气不过想要还手，却出乎意料地都被千玺一一躲过了。这时校长已经从不远处快步跑了过来，这群小混混早都是劣迹缠身，自然不敢久留，只恶狠狠地瞪了千玺一眼，然后转身跑掉了。千玺本来还想追，但是王俊凯跑上来拦他，两人胸膛撞胸膛各朝两边弹了回去，千玺随即被校长抓住了手腕，只好作罢。

那几个混子在学校是出了名的混，校长扭头见到千玺满脸的伤就知道他也吃了不少亏，平时又都是三好学生，参加各类比赛替学校争了不少光，霎时间心疼都来不及了哪里还舍得骂他罚他，只是装模作样地问他：“为什么打架啊？”

本来千玺如果把他们来挑衅王俊凯，又先打了王俊凯的事情一五一十地说了，就没什么问题，搞不好还会因为“友爱同学”而受到嘉奖，但不知道是不是因为千玺还在气头上，竟脑袋一热没有好气地回了句：“他们欠揍。”

校长咋舌，不明白这四个字怎么会从这么优秀的学生嘴里讲出来，一时也带了点火气，反问道：“那你就能打人啊？打架是错误的，老师没有讲过吗？”

千玺没有看到在一旁疯狂摆手企图阻止他说下去的王俊凯，仍然气鼓鼓地重复：“我没错，是他们欠揍。”

校长气坏了，说要把千玺交给他们班主任，罚写一千字的检讨，结果千玺一口咬定错不在他，死活不写检讨，还说没错可检所以也没话可写。气急败坏的校长见千玺这么不知好歹，当场扣了千玺去办公室，又请了家长把他领回家教育了一顿。王俊凯也不知道千玺最后又再说了什么，下周一升旗仪式时居然还落了个全校通报批评。

这个梦细节太足了，足到王俊凯都不确定究竟是自己从前真的注意了这么多细枝末节，还是这些压根全是自己在梦中臆想出来的，比如千玺被血打湿的深灰色长裤，比如因为流汗贴在鬓角的短发，比如满脸是伤却还是一贯冷漠又不服气的表情，以及刘海耷拉下来遮住的一部分眼睛，等等。

一夜多梦，王俊凯这一晚上睡眠质量简直差到人神共愤，一觉睡到大中午还没有醒过来的意思。但是窗帘没有拉严实，窗外强烈的阳光照射在白色的家具上反着光，室内的亮度又增加了几格。王俊凯嫌太刺眼了，便迷迷糊糊地把空调被拉起来盖在头上，没一会儿就浑身是汗，终于是被热醒了。

这么醒过来，王俊凯的心情不可能好。他挣扎着从床上坐起来，用力甩甩头，觉得浑身好像真的被人打了一样的酸痛。步履蹒跚地走到洗手间用冷水浇了把头，不知道是跟谁较劲一般，又狠狠地在跑步机上一连跑了四英里才稍微感觉好点了。洗完澡出来看见外面阳光这么好，当即换了衣服出门散心去了。

王俊凯满脑子都是昨晚的梦。毕竟都是真的发生过的，梦境真实得让王俊凯觉得自己是返老还童回到过去，又再切身经历了一回。就这么脑子里乱七八糟地想着，不知不觉已经来到了千玺工作室楼下，王俊凯便索性上了楼。

好巧不巧，千玺工作室的空调早上坏掉了，今天所有课程及其他活动都紧急暂停一天。最近这几天气温没头没脑地又升了回来，让市民们着实感受了一把秋老虎的厉害，失去空调的工作室闷热的像一间桑拿室，前台是一个小姑娘，早起精心打扮的妆这时都被汗融成了脏兮兮的模样。

身为老板的千玺自然没理由一直呆在如此闷热的工作室里。小姑娘告诉王俊凯老板一个小时前出去了，说是在周围商场里随便逛逛，回来的时候给大家带点冰饮，估摸着现在也快回来了，又问王俊凯是不是有急事。

王俊凯连忙解释说自己就是刚好逛到附近了，想着上来叙叙旧，没想到这么不巧。前台又问他要不要留个字条，等千玺回来了让他打电话给王俊凯。王俊凯心里想都说了没什么事儿了，还留什么字条啊，要真有事儿自己就打电话了。这时刚好身边窜过一个满头大汗的修理工，跟前台说马上空调就要修好了，问老板什么时候回来结账，前台敷衍说“快了快了”。王俊凯脑子一热，在旁边的沙发上一屁股坐下来，说：“没关系，既然快回来了，我就坐这里等等吧。”

前台小姑娘给王俊凯倒了杯水，就躲到窗边吹风去了，把他一个人晾在那里。王俊凯无聊，便拿出手机玩游戏。

可千玺明显是逛开心了，王俊凯坐在前台旁边活活等了又快一个小时，HexFRVR都刷新了好几次最高分了千玺才回来。而那个空调修理师傅显然也是夸大其词，到现在了空调也还没修理好，本来就爱出汗的王俊凯在闷热的工作室前台流了一身的汗，早上的澡都白洗了。

王俊凯刚玩了最烂的一局，听到开门的声音，又有塑料袋窸窸窣窣地响，就猜到是千玺回来了，便抬头看他——果然是千玺。

千玺穿了件宽大的白色短袖，上面还有工作室的logo，不知道是不是因为本来打算要排舞，所以下面也穿了偏长又宽大的黑色五分。千玺就这么一手提着一大袋奶茶，背过去用身体把玻璃门撞开又转着走进来，看到浑身是汗的王俊凯显然愣住了，嘴角的笑意都还没来得及收起来。

前台有了冰饮就忽略了“贵宾”，吵吵闹闹又呼朋唤友地接走了千玺手里装满奶茶的袋子，一群人咋咋呼呼地分了个干净。这期间王俊凯就坐在那里耐心等他们一个一个从千玺身边走开、消失在工作室不知道哪个房间，这时才稍微有些激动地从沙发里站起来。

王俊凯跑步之前没敢吃得太多，跑完步后又紧接着洗澡出门，也没想起来要再吃点什么东西。顶着大太阳走到千玺的工作室，又跟蒸桑拿似的在没空调的前台等了一小时，这时站起来才发现自己有些低血糖。王俊凯看见自己眼前一片发亮就知道坏了，所以没敢再动，然而晕眩感来得太快太猛，他以前平衡感就不怎么好，这时连自己正一头往前栽也没发现。还得是千玺眼明手快，反应敏捷地连跨两步上前，把王俊凯稳稳接住，一看王俊凯卡白的脸和满头的汗就知道他是低血糖又犯了，也许还带点轻微中暑。千玺用手抹了一把王俊凯额头和鼻子下面的汗，又不知从哪里变出一瓶风油精，在王俊凯人中附近点了两滴。风油精的味道清新又刺鼻，直接接触皮肤还稍微有点火辣辣的疼，王俊凯就在这复杂的感受中清醒了过来。千玺见他睁开眼睛了，就将手里的奶茶杯递了过来，王俊凯想也没想就拿过来咕噜噜灌了两大口。冰凉又甘甜的奶茶顺着食道滑下去，既除去了闷热又补充了糖分，王俊凯当即就觉得好多了，便又狠狠嘬了两口，这才算完全缓了过来。

王俊凯也不奇怪千玺那瓶风油精究竟是从前台拿的，还是身上常年备着的，毕竟千玺从很久以前开始就像个哆啦A梦似的，什么都拿得出来了。王俊凯以前没少找千玺借过东西：钢笔、橡皮、纸巾、削笔刀，当然也还有万能的风油精。两人不同班，还隔着走廊，但王俊凯每次都舍近求远，专程跑到千玺班上找千玺借。不管什么都好，只要王俊凯需要，千玺就掏得出来。这些东西有些王俊凯用完就还了，有些拖得太久就忘了。后来有一次搬家王妈妈整理王俊凯的东西，清出了一大箱子不属于王俊凯的文具、玩具、小人书和一些其他的有的没的。

既然已经恢复了精神，王俊凯自然也就没道理仍然坐在地上装可怜了。千玺先站了起来，用脚抵着王俊凯的脚，手上用力一拉，就跟船夫拉桅杆似的把王俊凯撬了起来。

“走吧，”千玺打断王俊凯脑中的回忆小剧场，“我们一起去吃点东西。”王俊凯从小就饮食不规律，这千玺是知道的，偏偏又容易低血糖，时不时就要来这么一出，所以这一次千玺也猜了个大概。

王俊凯看着千玺出神，吸着奶茶没答话，直到已经饮尽的塑料杯发出咕咕的声音，王俊凯这才想起来自己是直接就着千玺的吸管就喝了，还给人家喝了个干干净净。事出紧急，本来也无可厚非，但事情过了王俊凯就突然觉得不好意思了。忙道抱歉，又说：“我再给你买一杯吧。”

千玺低着眼笑了笑，说：“三两块钱的东西你还计较。”

王俊凯想想也是，看着空空的奶茶杯，又想刚才岂不是和千玺间接接吻了？一下子有点羞赧得不知所措，心底下又有一丝微不可查的窃喜。

“快走吧！”千玺不知道他在想什么，就轻轻拍了拍王俊凯后腰的位置催他，又首先开了门走出去。

“哎！”王俊凯终于反应过来，满脸笑容地脆生生答了一句，拍拍沾了灰的裤子，快步跟了上去。  


TBC


	3. 上山

千玺带王俊凯去了工作室附近的一家粤菜馆。两个人都爱吃辣，相比之下自然都嫌粤菜就太清淡了。但王俊凯刚刚中了署，入秋以来天气又燥热，千玺便坚持要王俊凯吃一些清淡养生的东西。王俊凯看他这么替自己着想也颇有些动容，虽然心里也还是想念辣椒的。

千玺私生活单调，一贯是家和工作室两点一线。偶尔来了朋友，或者生意场上要见个客户，除了工作室附近的馆子，都不知道该往哪里带。然而工作室附近这片区千玺倒是真熟，熟透了。这刚跨进店门口，店里的小姑娘就笑靥如花的一溜小跑围上来了。

“哟，新朋友啊？没见过嘛！”千玺长得好看，现在又带来了个长得更好看的朋友，店里打工的小姑娘忍不住就要调侃两句。

千玺“啊”了一声，正要解释，就听旁边王俊凯抢先回答道：“娃娃儿朋友。”尾音带笑，开出了花。

小姑娘听了也笑，说了句“真好”，语气里满是羡慕。

两人找了个不大显眼的位置坐下，千玺迅速点了菜，一边用热茶烫碗具一边随口问道：“你怎么还这么容易低血糖？”  
  
“不知道啊。”王俊凯笑得有些羞涩，又抬手挠了挠并没有发痒的头：“以前总想长大了自然就好了，一直也没当回事。”

千玺听他这么讲，忽然就有点恍惚，说：“没想到一转眼我们就真的都长大了。”

王俊凯看千玺低了头又皱了眉毛，表情认真的好像在读一本并不存在的书，就觉得他看起来挺难过的，便也跟着着急起来，忙说：“谁说我们长大了，我不还是低血糖吗？”说完小心观察着千玺的反应，见他仍是低着头，碎碎的刘海垂下来挡住了一部分眼睑，赶紧又补充道：“你要是愿意，我们也还是可以跟小时候一模一样啊。”

千玺被逗笑了，抬起头来露出整齐又洁白的牙齿，笑话王俊凯：“你以前就经常说不想长大什么的。”

“对啊，”王俊凯说，“你还记得不？你说你要给我造一艘火箭，说飞到火星上就不会长大了。傻子！”

千玺一下子被他笑得有些不好意思，好像被看低了似的，便生拉硬扯地反驳道：“这是有科学依据的。火星跟地球有相对时间差的。火星离太阳系黑洞近，所以光速慢，时间确实也过得慢。”

王俊凯“哎哟“了一声，喝了一口已经凉得差不多的菊花茶，放下杯子又拍了千玺胳膊一下：“我们两个文科生，扯什么科学理论。”千玺听完也笑，觉得自己刚才确实是对一句儿时的戏言过于认真了。

杯子里的茶已经被喝完了，王俊凯却也不急着加，只用手转着空杯子玩，一边又好像自言自语般：“千玺，你还是跟以前一样，什么都懂，什么都知道。”

千玺听完嘴上仍是笑着，心里却百般不是滋味。他想：你错了王俊凯，我不是这样。很多事情我都不明白的，比如为什么毕业旅行之后你就消失了，比如为什么八年里你都不曾联系过我。

王俊凯不知道千玺在想什么，只看他仍是笑的就觉得很好。一贯犀利的眼神被碎发遮住，看起来柔软又真心实意，露出嘴角两粒小米窝。

吃饱了饭，王俊凯又提议去爬山。千玺本来不想去，觉得这么大热的天就应该在空调房呆着，爬什么山啊。但王俊凯坚持要去，说是中午吃多了，正好消消食。

两人在上山路上又继续聊，多是小时候的事情。

三个人以前在一个学校，一个年级，住得也近，学和玩都在一起，可以聊的回忆多得都说不完。那时候千玺稍微忙一点，周六早上要去练字，下午又要跳舞。王源有时候早上跟着爷爷去晨练，顺道就过来帮千玺妈妈叫千玺起床。

千玺看起来挺自律的一个孩子，学习、爱好、生活都自己料理的很好，却偏偏是个起床困难户。其实按道理说，十三四岁的孩子，正是活泼好动长身体的时候，睡不醒也是正常的，但叫千玺起床这个问题尤其大，又颇有些起床气。王源鬼点子多，跟王俊凯这么一合计就决定一起整整千玺。

有年冬天，周日，王源特意起了个大早，就连平时也爱赖床的王俊凯这回也不赖床了，闹钟才刚一响就掀开被子，跐溜一声爬起来，穿戴整齐跟王源在千玺家楼下碰头。千玺妈妈看到站在门口的王俊凯和王源，以为是他们约好了要一起出去玩，但是千玺睡迟了，便二话不说赶紧把他俩放进门去。

两人猫着身子放轻脚步走进千玺房间，千玺果然捂着被子睡的正香。王俊凯看千玺头发乱乱的埋在枕头里，眼睛紧闭着，嘴角还微微上扬，不知道在做什么好梦，心里便当即打起了退堂鼓。又想千玺一周只有这么一天能睡个懒觉，就更是不忍心了，连连向王源比了好几个手势，又扯住他的袖子低声说：“算了吧，他好不容易可以多睡会儿。”但王源性子一起哪里还肯依，也轻声反问王俊凯道：“那我们不是白起这么大早了？”王俊凯一想也是，又看王源已经拿好相机朝他挥手示意了，便是骑虎难下只好硬着头皮去掀千玺身上盖着的棉被。

王俊凯本来是打算随便掀一掀，杯子里进一点冷风，千玺也就醒了。但一旁的王源兴奋得手舞足蹈，连带着王俊凯也莫名其妙地兴奋起来，一不留神手上劲儿就使大了，直接把千玺的被子抽了出来。被子下面的千玺只穿了一条三角短裤，两条白晃晃的小细腿交叠在一起，王源一看整个人都笑得炸开了，拿着相机连拍了好几张。千玺受到了惊吓，又冷不防的跟冰凉的空气来了个亲密接触，一下子火气就冒上来了，一看王源幸灾乐祸的样子就吼：“有病吧你？”

王源有点被吓着了，手里的相机也不拍了，就尴尬地单看着千玺皱紧的眉头。王俊凯也吓了一跳，赶紧把被子又给千玺盖上，还帮千玺捂严实了，然后退开两步和王源面面相觑。

毕竟是被冻了个激灵，被子里的热气也被抖没了，怎么也睡不暖和，房间里又站了两个怎么样也无法忽略的大活人，于是千玺闭着眼睛叹了口气，最后还是醒过来了。他迷迷糊糊坐起来，意识到自己乱发了脾气，一下子就有些难为情。但到底也还是生着气的，一时间也不可能主动道歉言和。还是王俊凯从千玺费力睁开的眼睛里看出了愧疚和模糊的笑意，于是善解人意的他向不知所措的王源使了个眼色，下一秒两人默契地登堂入室，跳上了床。被王俊凯牢牢地摁在床上，王源又灵活的在他身上到处挠，千玺想崩也崩不住，便干脆笑了个花枝乱颤。过了好一会儿，千玺妈妈听房间里没声音了，正奇怪这三个孩子怎么出门也不打声招呼，正要进去整理房间时看到，三人大概是打闹累了，竟然挤在一张小床上又睡着了。

王俊凯和千玺一路聊一路笑，又记起了好些事。两人都觉得奇怪：明明是不懂事的年纪，怎么就记住了这么多事情，简直到了刻骨铭心的地步。

两个人手长脚长，又刚吃饱了饭，很快就爬到了山顶。本来千万个不情愿的千玺，这个时候看到山下面开阔的城市，又打从心底觉得开心起来，没头没脑地就在地上捡了块小石头去扔王俊凯。王俊凯冷不丁被石头砸了，转头看见千玺“奸计”得逞一脸坏笑，便不服气了也捡了石头砸回去。两人对着砸了两三个来回便停手了，在山顶的亭子里并排坐着，互相不说话却也不觉得尴尬。偶尔目光相遇，两人就默契的笑，却也没人挑话头。

光是这样王俊凯就觉得很好，也不用刻意去讲些什么，千玺眼睛里真实而温暖的笑意让王俊凯觉得他们真的回到了八年前亲密无间的时光。

千玺和王俊凯坐了十来分钟，把刚才稍微冒得一点汗给坐没了，千玺便说：“走吧。”王俊凯看千玺已经站起来了，虽然心里一百个不想走，但总归没有叫千玺再坐回来的道理，便也站起来跟着走了。

俗话说上山容易下山难。两人爬上来的时候只觉得有一段特别吃力，现在要下山了才注意到那一段确实是有些陡的。况且很长时间没有下雨了，泥沙浮在干巴巴的山体上有些打滑，千玺看了一会儿，抬手拦了王俊凯，说：“我先下去吧。”

王俊凯“恩”了一声，知道千玺谨慎又灵活，便留心看千玺下脚的地方，准备踩着他的步子下坡。但千玺跨了两步到了一块稍平的地方，竟然转过身来又把手递给王俊凯。王俊凯明白过来这是千玺要牵他，当即吓了一跳，但又立刻强迫自己镇定下来，伸出的手却是带了微颤的。

千玺把大斜坡分解成几个小段，就这么“牵”着王俊凯一步步走过这段稍有些危险的路，一如他本人风格一样稳扎稳打又精明迅速。王俊凯在千玺后面跟着又走了一段，偷偷摸摸地把刚被千玺牵过的右手放在左手里摩擦，又悄悄抬眼看了一下千玺，见他还是一贯的面无表情，没有异常，不知怎的便暗自觉得有些灰心——

王俊凯对千玺的感情，他自己懵懵懂懂地总还是知道一些的，不然也不会做贼心虚般，毕业旅行之后就有意无意地不再联系千玺，好像忘了这个人一般。千玺大概是不知道他做了什么，王俊凯想，从头到尾都是自己一个人在犹豫挣扎。时隔八年，王俊凯又和千玺重逢了，还撞大运了似的没被千玺追究“始乱终弃”的原因和责任，王俊凯觉得自己真是很好运，但同时又隐隐地感到内疚，好像多年之后又自作主张地回来宣布所有权的渣男。

TBC


	4. 毕业之后，你怎么就不找我了？

“我很不开心。”王源说，“你们竟然单独去爬山？！”他手里正端着一杯可乐，仰头一饮而尽，愤愤不平地又继续谴责王俊凯：“大家都是哥们儿，为什么有活动不叫我？”

“那不是临时起的意嘛！”王俊凯已经习惯了王源装腔作势地“责骂”，也不往心里去，只“好好好”地敷衍着，又答应他下次一定带他一起。

“不行，你们要陪我重新再爬一次。”王源跟王俊凯哥儿俩好了十多年了，哪里还看不出来王俊凯是在敷衍他，心里不服气地难免就有些较真，末了又半真半假地威胁王俊凯：“你俩以后别想着单独活动。”

千玺和王俊凯到底坳不过王源，从来都坳不过，于是没过几天便又一起上山了。王源到底是鬼马精灵，在他的强烈要求下，三人居然还不辞辛苦地提了食物又背了睡袋和帐篷，打算在山顶树林里露营，美其名曰“寻找童年”。王俊凯怎么也没想明白这怎么就叫“寻找童年”呢？——明明他们仨小时候也没一起露营过啊。

三人围在一起吃了专门买了带上来的卤菜和凉面，又啃了一只鸡半只鸭还有一些零食，鼓着肚子打牌打到天完全黑下来看不清楚牌面了，便干脆收拾了一番，围着灯聊天开玩笑。王俊凯一边聊一边观察千玺，发现他比单独跟自己在一起时笑得更多了，也放松多了，一时间竟然有些吃味；但转念一想，他们之间向来就是这样的：千玺服王源，王源服王俊凯，王俊凯又服千玺。也正是因为这样，小男孩的成长虽然伴着摩擦不断，但他们三个人稳固的友情仍能如同一根坚硬的三角铁，到哪里都能发出清脆的响动。

喝着啤酒打打闹闹了半宿，王源就迷迷糊糊的先睡过去了。千玺和王俊凯却有点睡不着，小声讲起了话。失去了王源这个“得力助手”，王俊凯和千玺的谈话就稍微有点费力了，王俊凯甚至默默的觉得千玺比以前更不会讲话了。

千玺比王俊凯和王源年纪都小，但性格上比他们早熟，又学得多懂得多，往往是懒于和他们一般见识的。偏偏王源是个好奇宝宝，性格比较咋呼来事儿，千玺越不愿意理他，王源就越是粘着千玺，王俊凯有时候也跟着一起闹，所以三个人在一起总是热热闹闹的。有时候王源说的话千玺觉得有点意思，就耐着性子讲给他们听，问得多问得烦了就干脆不理。

比如王源有次说他前一天晚上跟爹妈出门没带伞，冒了雨夹雪回家，雨点豆大个，砸的他脸都疼。千玺就笑王源说：“那哪里是雨夹雪啊，根本就是冰雹吧！”王源似懂非懂，又觉得哪里不对，便追问道：“现在是夏天，怎么会下冰雹呢？”千玺就一本正经地回答他：“冰雹就是夏天才会，冬天反而不下。因为冰雹是湿热气流剧烈上升降温造成的，冬天地面的温度低，没有形成冰雹的条件。”这些个道理有些千玺也不懂，单纯是死记硬背的，毕竟王源和王俊凯都觉得他厉害，千玺也就不想在他们面前流露出“我也不懂”之类的表情，拼了命的要把这架子端下去。

又比如又一次王俊凯问千玺为什么那些围着楼飞来飞去的鸟最后都不见了，千玺头也不抬回答他说：“那叫迁徙。候鸟因为害怕寒冷，就去暖和的南方去了。”王俊凯接着又问：“那为什么人不迁徙啊？”千玺稍微有点不耐烦，觉得这个程度的问题应该轮不到自己回答才对，却还是耐着性子回答他说人是恒温动物，不怕冷。王俊凯听完就不依了，抓住千玺的袖子，直嚷：“可我明明怕冷啊，我怕冷的要命！”千玺默默在心里翻了个白眼，又把袖子从王俊凯手里拽出来，转身走了，剩下王俊凯一个人在那里“千玺，迁徙”的自己和自己玩了老半天。

千玺还是老样子，但毕竟在成人世界里摸爬滚打了多年，当年青涩又突出的棱角被打磨得温润又光滑，所以王俊凯的问题也好，话茬也好，千玺多少也还是搭理的。但王俊凯还是能明显听出哪些话千玺是认真在答，那些话千玺又只是在敷衍。于是王俊凯就小心翼翼地顺着千玺的意思聊，聊来聊去就发现又全是小时候的事情了。一方面王俊凯很高兴地发觉千玺似乎真的开始真心实意地怀念起曾经三人亲密无间的小时候，另一方面王俊凯又沮丧于那之后自己跟千玺实在是共同经历的太少了，千玺又不屑于向他系统地解释说明，两人于是便真的无话可聊了。

“时间过得真快啊，”千玺感叹道，标志着他和王俊凯已经差不多聊完了这个话题，“一晃眼就毕业了，一晃眼就工作了，一晃眼就长这么大了。”

王俊凯听他总结陈词一般，就知道千玺是困了，要睡了，于是也顺着把话题往结尾带，说：“是啊，刚入学的时候总想，怎么还有那么久才毕业啊，真是遥遥无期，一转眼就躺在民宿的屋顶上数星星了。”

千玺听他讲民宿，便知道王俊凯是在指毕业旅行，终于没忍住，问他：“毕业之后，你怎么就不找我了？”  
  
王俊凯听千玺的语气，就知道千玺是认真在问了，但这问题的答案他此时是无论如何也说不出口，便一时语塞，什么也讲不出来。

千玺没听见回答，又想答案无非就是“忘了”，“忙”之类的场面话，自己还真当个事儿似的问，一副小媳妇埋怨样，就突然觉得自己蠢，羞赧得不知道要怎么面对王俊凯了，索性一动不动装起睡来。

那厢王俊凯心里万般纠结了老半天，脑子里千回百转想了好几个答案，刚要转头对千玺说话，却发现千玺竟然已经睡着了。王俊凯轻声叫了千玺几声，但千玺一动不动，眼皮子都不闪一下；王俊凯又生怕把一旁的王源给弄醒了，只好作罢。王俊凯看着千玺的睡脸，跟醒着的时候大不一样——平时千玺总绷着脸，就连笑得时候都好像是控制好了角度似的，睡熟了反而柔软下来，虽然也还是不自觉地微微皱着眉头，却能看出来是放松的。

王俊凯看了好一会儿，看到自己眼睛都发涩了，便准备也睡了。王源在千玺旁边睡得四仰八叉；睡意来得太急，睡袋的拉链也没来得及完全拉上来，好在秋老虎仍然发着威，即便是山间夜晚了也不算凉。突然王源一个毫无预兆的转身，不知是哪家的功夫，竟然睡梦中也能把腿悬空抡起来重重落在千玺的身上。三个人个子都不矮，王源虽然瘦，但成年男性的一条腿大概是还是颇有分量的。王俊凯听到千玺闷哼了一声好像是在呼痛，却奇怪的仍是没有醒来的迹象；就也没多想，只在心里感叹：千玺睡眠质量真是好，睡得又快又熟，怪不得是个起床困难户。这么想着，王俊凯也放松身体平躺下来，又闭上眼睛酝酿睡意；嘴角却分明是上扬的。

的确啊——像这样三个人并排睡在一起，真是好久没有过了，现在真像回到过去一样。

TBC


	5. 想见你

三人赶上了最后的好天气，那天爬完山之后就立即连下了几场雨，气温一下子降下来了，寒风瑟瑟已经有了深秋的意思。王源、王俊凯和千玺三人仍是保持着联系，基本上每个月都会出来聚一两次，有时候在王源开的火锅店，有时候是千玺工作室附近，王俊凯还有一次把他们叫到家里去自己开了一顿伙。然而三个人都实在没什么做饭的天赋，手忙脚乱地在厨房里来回跑了一通，累得够呛不说，最后端上桌的菜仍是既没有看相，也没有吃相。

“以后我们还是在外面吃吧。”王源吞下了嘴里有些焦得发苦的干煸四季豆，放下筷子好像做了什么重大的决定。王俊凯还想在挣扎一下，但他又最后再扫视了一遍总体颜色偏黑的菜桌，若有所思地回答说：“行，我们还是致力于发掘本地美食吧。”千玺端起杯子喝了口水，把那块炒得又干又硬的牛肉就着水吞下去，也郑重地点点头。

王俊凯深知千玺的性格是颇有些冷的，倒也不是瞧不起人的那种，就是纯粹有点懒得，所以大部分时候表现出来就有点爱答不理。王俊凯生怕自己和千玺再回到之前的状态，便硬行规定说三个人一个月要保证见两次。王源喜欢热闹，听罢就添油加醋地说两次怎么够啊，至少要一周见一次吧。但试着硬约了几次才发现，现如今三人都有各自的事业，一个月里能凑出来同时都有空的时间也真就那么一两次。

三个人的聚会是这样，但千玺和王俊凯见面的次数稍微多一些；主要是因为王俊凯住的地方离千玺的工作室近。王俊凯自己有大把的时间，就时不时地去千玺工作室凑热闹，看看千玺带学生，或者给组合、艺人排舞，然后顺便带他去吃个便饭——千玺一开始觉得不自在，后来等前台都跟王俊凯混熟的时候，他也就习惯了；况且工作是工作，饭总还是要吃的。于是这么一来二去的，两人当真是又熟稔了起来。

时间仍是过得很快，三人聚了没几次就入冬了。今年尤其冷，王源老大不小了还贪凉，得了一次重感冒，便取消了一次聚会。今年过年又特别早，王源寻思着要是挨到过年，三人光是跑各家亲戚就得要把腿跑断了，自己又是做人情生意的，四处收礼送礼的免不了就又要耽误了一个多月，便非说年前一定聚一次。但王俊凯突然又忙起来了：

王俊凯自主设计经营的品牌接了一单小型春装主题走秀，紧赶慢赶还是没能在约好的聚会日期前赶完最后两套。王俊凯一缺席，这会就彻底聚不起来了。千玺是三个人里面知道的最多最懂事的，王源是最热心的，向来去哪儿都是王源提的“意见”；但真正的核心还是最年长的王俊凯，这一点倒是和以前一模一样不曾变过，千玺想，所以才会王俊凯不联系自己，三个人就真的这么多年都没聚起来过。  


王俊凯实在是忙得晕头转向，忙疯了，压力大到都有些才思枯竭。厂家店里两边跑，身上时时带着手机充电器，不分白天黑夜地盯着画纸握着画笔，黑眼圈都熬出来了。一忙起来天地日月都不知道了，更别说正常吃饭睡觉，还是王源追到他家里把他挖出来拧到自己开的火锅店，这才算是正正经经吃了这个月的第一顿饭。

王源知道王俊凯眼光向来好，一边吃着火锅擦着汗一边问王俊凯自己送千玺一套顶级音响设备怎么样。王俊凯从油碟里面抬起头来，这才反应过来千玺生日就要到了。光是这么一想，王俊凯就觉得自己压力更大了，又有些内疚，觉得自己还没王源上心。

吃完饭王俊凯说什么也不留了，赶紧回家赶稿去。眼看厂家要求截稿的日期越来越近，王俊凯却偏偏遇到了瓶颈，到最后就连一丁点灵感都弃他而去了。他坐在自家巨大的白色玻璃办公桌前放空，脑中居然不知死活地又冒出送千玺一套自己品牌春装的想法。其实王俊凯是想把走秀的这一套都送千玺，但又怕千玺一个人胡思乱想觉得自己是没时间单独准备礼物，才随手送了这套成品，一物二用一石二鸟敷衍过去了。

想送千玺自己设计的春装这个想法太强烈了，强烈到王俊凯根本没法忽视；王俊凯光是想象千玺穿上带着有着自己个人风格的衣服，就觉得浑身的细胞都兴奋地膨胀狂跳起来。王俊凯扭头看了看墙上挂着的日历，截稿日期偏偏就在千玺生日附近，便一下子更紧张起来。压力一大，王俊凯就开始觉得焦虑，更是什么事情都干不了了，冲进洗手间随便抹了把脸套了件白色大衣就奔出门去，觉得自己非见千玺一面不可。

千玺当天没什么事情，就没去工作室。正看着娱乐节目傻呵呵的乐，突然接到前台电话，又听小姑娘添油加醋地描述王俊凯抓狂的模样，生怕王俊凯是遇到了大麻烦，换了家居服急急忙忙就出门了，到了工作室才发现自己裤子衣服再加外套全都是一个颜色。千玺长得高，又瘦，刘海剪得薄薄的搭在额头上，又长了一双偶尔内双的杏眼，一套上大衣就颇有些当季流行的韩国小生的味道。这一身驼色穿出来，说的好听一点那是全身撞色韩系；说得不好听了，远看那就是一根行走的木棍。

“行走的木棍”匆匆忙忙地撞进工作室，看见了在一旁坐立不安的王俊凯，发现他也穿了一身白；明明都是“撞色韩系”，却明显比自己的要好看得多。

但王俊凯不这么觉得。他目不转睛地看着千玺像一颗挺拔的小白杨一般走进来，便在心里感慨道千玺真是好看。两人互相扫视了对方全身一遍，然后抬起头来对视。和千玺这么一对视，王俊凯不知怎的就“噗嗤”笑了出来，同时两边脸颊钝钝的一阵酸痛——王俊凯这才想起来自己压力太大，一直绷着一张脸，好长时间都没有笑了。千玺看王俊凯笑了，两颗没有被矫正的小虎牙大大咧咧地露出来，显得又灵气又无辜，跟小时候围着自己身边转时一个样，心里顿时就明白了他哪里有什么麻烦事，害得自己还急急忙忙地出门，又哆哆哆地快步跑上楼。千玺转念又一想，也是，要是真有什么麻烦事，王俊凯早就打电话了，哪里还要跑到工作室来找人。这么一来，好像会错意又全是自己的责任了，回想刚才自己着急上火心乱如麻的样子，简直是蠢到家了。看王俊凯还在笑，莫名其妙地就觉得王俊凯在笑自己，禁不住就自己生气闷起来，说：

“王俊凯，你什么事儿啊？”语气生硬，带了些责怪的意思。

那边王俊凯还在盯着千玺傻乐，突然听千玺问他，想也没想就脱口而出：“没什么事儿。”

“没什么事儿你来找我干嘛？”千玺听他真说没事，头顶就蹭蹭蹭地有些冒火。

王俊凯被问的一愣，听千玺这话觉得颇有些冷淡，好像要划清界限似的，突然就有点难过；但又想自己除了取消了一次聚会之外好像也没做什么，就觉得大概是自己想多了，便如实回答道：“我心情不好。”

“心情不好你找我干嘛呀？”千玺火气一上来，就有些刹不住车，跟王俊凯最近是很熟了，所以也没什么顾忌，想说什么就说什么了。

王俊凯听他这么说，就知道千玺真的是生气发脾气了，却怎么也想不明白他这是发的哪门子脾气，只硬着头皮答道：“想见你，就来了。”

明明是听了颇有些旖旎的告白，千玺却蹭蹭蹭地觉得火气更大了，把手里的车钥匙往前台的桌上一扔，就朝王俊凯有些大声地吼：“你说想见我就见我，说不想见我就这么多年把我摔在一边，怎么了，整个世界都围着你转啊？”

王俊凯觉得千玺这场火真是发的没头没脑。自己本来就是烦躁才来找千玺的，结果到千玺这里又撞了满心的委屈，一下子眼眶都急红了，半天说不出话来，前台还在不知死活好奇地盯着自己看，便又再外加了难堪，最后羞愤交加只转身就走。千玺看王俊凯一言不发地走了，也不追，心里直觉得这场见面简直是莫名其妙，最后两人不欢而散，心里也很是烦躁；又听前台声音怯怯地叫了声“老板？”，扭头问她：“干什么？”音量却还是没有收回来。

千玺平时都是说话轻言细语，做事慢条斯理，给人感觉总是糯糯的，前台哪里看过千玺发这么大火，一时间就被吼愣住了。千玺看人家小姑娘被自己吓得不轻，这才彻底清醒了过来，也意识到自己当着外人的面对王俊凯发了火，连忙低声向小姑娘解释了说自己心情不好，跟她无关，末了又说了声“对不起”，却也不知是对她还是王俊凯说的。

王俊凯在千玺那里寻了一身的灰头土脸，回到家里越想越气，狠狠地把衣服朝衣架上一扔，脑子里却突然来了灵感。

他一溜小跑回到书房，风卷残云似的把之前的画稿统统都收了起来，又刷刷刷地在画纸上重新起稿，大胆启用了极简的样式和极为相近的颜色——多是冷色，只用暗花点缀些春日元素。王俊凯从回家开始一直忙到第二天晚上没合眼，这场小型走秀的一副倒全被他秋风扫落叶一般一鼓作气地完成了。

王俊凯把这八张设计图案整齐地码在他长长的书桌上，又双腿蹬地将老板椅向后滑开两步，远远地审视这套春装系列：不仅有千玺那样全身驼色的木棍，自己浑身白色的雪人，又有全黑的碳条，灰色的青砖，还有暗红的、海军蓝的、山水画黛色的、深紫的，看起来端正又肃杀，简单又帅气，清一色的都像是比着千玺画的，给千玺量身定做的。事情一忙完，王俊凯心情顿时就好了，嘴角咧开来笑，想干脆真把这一套都送给千玺当生日礼物吧，每天换着穿，今天是木棍，明天是碳条，后天是青砖，多有趣。

想是这么想，王俊凯估摸着如果真把这套衣服送给千玺，千玺大概也是不会穿的——这一套怎么看都太闷骚了，大概会以为自己是在取笑他。千玺这个人很有趣，从小就是人小鬼大，一副小大人的样子；心里比大家都早熟，性格也是蔫坏型的：表面上是个三好学生，背地里跟着王源不知道搞了多少鬼，偏偏还就是有本事让人觉得他特正经特无辜。到了现在也还是如此，心里想什么也不说，表面上就是一副云淡风轻什么也不在乎的样子，浑身上下透着一股闷骚劲儿，然而穿衣风格倒是一贯的简单大方又正儿八经，像模像样的，好像生怕别人说他不正经似的。

王俊凯这么想着，就完全不记得之前生气吵架这回事了，把设计稿传真给了助理，又交代了一下注意事项，便一头栽倒在床上，笑着睡着了。

TBC


	6. 生日礼物和对不起

王源一直跟王俊凯说自己的火锅店是薄利多销；王俊凯平时跟王源吃火锅没掏过钱，自然也没注意过价位，但现在看来王源还是赚了不少的。王俊凯扫视着千玺工作室里成排的高级音响，极具现代感的设计一看就价格不菲，一大堆人抬着音响设备扔在进进出出，这财大气粗的劲儿熏得王俊凯都有点腿软。心里却还是觉得温暖。

王源就是这么一个人：喜欢谁从来都不藏着掖着，只可劲儿对你好，像只小哈巴狗似的围着你转，说好听的话逗你开心，还想把全世界最好吃的骨头都推给你吃。从前有段时间王源特别喜欢他们班一个女生，每天追着她要把自己的作业借她抄，那女生是个好学生，自然是不肯抄，他就又变着法地往上送自己的上课笔记；女生嫌他的笔记做的不像样子，王源就又找千玺借来笔记给她抄。王俊凯和千玺都笑他这样太明显了，大家都知道他喜欢这个女孩儿了；但王源说我喜欢她就是要让大家知道啊！后来那年过中秋王源家里有人送了一盒特别好吃的高级月饼，王源爸妈吃了一个，就只剩三个了。叫王源吃王源不吃，反倒是把那三个月饼送了千玺、王俊凯和班花一人一个，自己愣是一口没吃，光看着砸吧嘴了，却还是笑得特别开心，无怨无悔似的。

王俊凯最终还是送了千玺一套自己设计的衣服，不是走秀的那一套。这套冬装是王俊凯创立品牌最初的设计之一，其实当时也是给千玺设计的。王俊凯的自主品牌刚为他赚上人生第一桶金的时候，他就拿这笔钱给自己爸妈一人设计了一套轻薄的羽绒服，接着也给王源和千玺一人做了一套冬装。王俊凯现在还能想起王源刚收到王俊凯设计出的成衣时那股嘚瑟劲儿，天天就穿着那件棉袄外套总不换，也不管外面是艳阳高照还是风雨交加。后来下着雨夹雪的时候摔了一跤，就把衣服摔坏了，怎么洗也洗不干净，才终于不穿了；却还是像个宝贝似的挂在衣柜里最显眼的位置。

给千玺这套的画稿也是那个时候完成的，但由于一直没联系上千玺，也就一直没能送出去。一晃这么多年王俊凯都要忘了，前几天才想起来，便又把这张设计图从箱子最底层像挖宝藏似的给挖出来了。王俊凯用近几年的流行元素做了些修改，换了更好的面料，捧着抱着拿给厂家去做，一有空就去厂里盯着生怕出什么错漏，比参展参赛的作品都上心。可再怎么当个宝贝似的捧到千玺这里，跟王源这排山倒海的音响设备一比，王俊凯自己首先就觉得寒碜了。

还好千玺不这么觉得，表面上虽然客客气气地谢了王俊凯，显得友好又生疏，但一转身已经提着袋子进了办公室把这身衣服换上了。千玺是跳舞的，筋骨舒展人自然就长得挺拔，又是腹有诗书气自华，这身衣服穿在他身上，不管是尺寸还是气质竟然都贴合得分毫不差。虽然俗了点，但当千玺打开门走出来的时候，王俊凯想的确实就是四个字：天神下凡。不由得也沾沾自喜起来，觉得自己真是太牛掰了，顺着王源的夸奖越听越高兴，把前几天吵架的事情忘得一干二净；千玺也没再提那件事了，两人都默契地忽略了这个事实，好像根本没有吵过架一样。

千玺做东，三人吵吵闹闹地去吃了饭，吃完饭又去了KTV，喝了不少酒。三个人明显都很高兴，在包间里鬼哭狼嚎地吼，从青春洋溢的《少年说》开始，又不嫌腻歪的唱了当红少年组合的打榜新歌《宠爱》，最后居然连《向天再借五百年》都让王俊凯吼上去了。千玺也高兴得很，最后还在包房里借着酒劲跳起了舞。

三人离开KTV的时候已经凌晨了，只有千玺一个人还稍微清醒一点，王源在KTV就已经吐过了，出了门一吹冷风，就又抱着电线杆子吐了一场，还抓紧时间在呕吐的空隙不停地对千玺说：“我今天真的是高兴，太高兴了！你回来了，还一起过生……”接着就又“哇”的一声继续吐去了。千玺把王源的话听进去了，知道他是真心，就也觉得高兴，一边拍着王源的背帮他顺气，一边又不断地递纸巾。好不容易王源暂时停下来了，扭头一看，王俊凯已经在路边坐下了，一个人摇头晃脑神神叨叨的，几乎要这么当街睡去。千玺就又把王源扶到一边，三步并两步地去摇醒王俊凯，说天太冷了，坚持一下回家再睡，不然要感冒。王俊凯抬起头来，费了老大劲儿才半睁开眼睛，一看是千玺就放心了，笑着说：“谨遵首长指示！”带着喝醉后的傻气，把千玺逗乐得不行。

千玺叫了出租车，又手忙脚乱地挨个把王源和王俊凯塞进车里。王源之前闹腾，但吐了好几次之后，现在已经只剩下睡意了，服服帖帖的一点不像他平时的样子。千玺喘着粗气把他扛上楼，又废了九牛二虎之力才在他身上找到钥匙开了门。王源被千玺扔在自己的大床上，什么话也没说倒头终于睡了。千玺活动活动酸痛的胳膊，才发现这么大冬天的，自己竟然出了一身的汗；在离开王源家之前，又跑去厕所洗了把脸。  
  
千玺帮王源锁了门，转身又再确认了一遍，然后赶紧一溜小跑回到楼下。一下楼就看到王俊凯扯着出租车司机耍酒疯。

“你老实告诉我，千玺呢？”司机已经被王俊凯从车座里连拉带扯的拽出来了，此时正抱着司机的胳膊，腿脚因为喝了酒又没什么力气，整个人的重量便都靠在了司机的身上。

司机是一个有些谢顶的中年大叔，对付酒鬼稍微有些经验，一手扯着王俊凯一手重新打开后座的门，想把王俊凯塞进去，嘴上也应付着：“你说你那个朋友啊，名字叫‘千禧’？挺吉利的嘛！”

“是‘玉玺’的‘玺’！”王俊凯醉成这样还不忘纠正：“人家爸妈可有文化了，千玺读书也好，千玺干什么都好！”

“对对对！你说得对！”大叔敷衍着，已经成功把王俊凯的一只腿塞进了车里。

王俊凯听大叔说“对”就很满意，顺着大叔的意思好像是要坐进车里，却突然想起什么似的单脚蹬地又跨出了车门。司机看到自己之前的努力全白费了，便有些恼火，一手甩了王俊凯让他自己扶着车身站立：“你怎么这么扯皮啊？！”

王俊凯被陌生人“骂”了，也不介意，反而转身面向大叔，声音颇有些哀求的意思，说：“告诉我吧！”

“告诉你什么啊？”大叔不懂王俊凯又在发什么疯，一脸嫌弃。

“告诉我千玺去哪儿了！”王俊凯回答他，语气居然有些半真半假的着急上火，然后又带着哀怨接着补充道：“千玺如果又跑了，我去哪儿找他啊？我才不想又等个十年八年的！”

凌晨是大家都睡得正熟的时候，整个片区都安静的很，所以尽管王俊凯说话音量并不大，千玺站在楼道下面右隔了一段距离，却也还是听得清清楚楚。王俊凯的语气听起来有些难过，连带着千玺听了也觉得心酸，还闷闷地有些开心；但千玺又从王俊凯的话里听出了埋怨的意思，就又觉得王俊凯光说是自己跑了实在是有丢锅的嫌疑，便又有些不开心了起来。

这时司机余光看到了站在楼道下面的千玺，大舒一口长气，连忙朝千玺挥手，招他过来：“哎，你可回来了！快来快来，我架不住了。”千玺听了也不说话，就朝出租车走去，司机又嫌他慢，催了他两句，直到千玺带了小跑才终于有些满意了。

两人合力把王俊凯塞回出租车，千玺从另一边也跨坐进来，司机赶紧锁了车门又锁了车窗。千玺报出了王俊凯家的地址，司机重新发动了汽车，载着他俩走了。一边开着车又觉得他俩实在是有意思，便开口跟千玺搭话：“你们两个是娃娃儿朋友吧？”

千玺心情不大好，本来不想理，但出于礼貌还是回答说：“是啊。”

“失散了很久又终于见着了？”王俊凯刚才的话实在是让人印象深刻，司机大叔免不了好奇。

“是吧。”千玺心里本来就不痛快，又听大叔用了“失散”这个词，就觉得更不是滋味。他想这哪里是失散啊，只不过是王俊凯不想联系他，把他忘了罢了。

“那就是吵过架。”司机到底年纪大了，又开着出租什么人都载过，听出了千玺话里的犹豫，就大概知道是怎么回事了；看王俊凯和千玺如今这么铁实就猜事情已经过去了，便自作主张当了事后诸葛亮，放起马后炮来：“这个朋友啊，”司机叹了口气，开始说教了：“特别是好朋友，哪有什么深仇大恨的要断十年八年这么久。兄弟之间，今天吵架了，明天约出来喝个酒，把话都说尽了，矛盾就解开了。”

千玺听着挺不耐烦的，要不是看司机年长他太多，真想直接叫他闭嘴。司机从后视镜里瞄了千玺一眼，看他面无表情低着头看趴在他腿上的王俊凯，就以为他把自己的话都听进去了，便有些洋洋得意地接着道：“这个兄弟啊，哪有隔夜仇呢？”千玺在心里默默吐槽：你刚刚不还说第一天吵架，第二天和好吗，这不就隔夜了？大叔哪知道千玺在心里腹诽，越说越得意：“跟夫妻是一个道理，床头吵架床位和。”千玺听着觉得不太对劲儿，就抬头看了司机一眼。司机从后视镜里看到了千玺诧异的眼神，也反应过来自己说错了，哈哈大笑忙解释说：“哎呀，你看我说的。但总而言之，就是这么个道理……”

“麻烦前面左转。”司机大叔还要再说，千玺却听不下去了，刚巧已经到了王俊凯家附近，便赶紧指了几个弯，故意七拐八拐的指路；司机专心听千玺指路，也就没空说话了，最后把人送到了心里直感叹这小伙子的家也太隐蔽了。

千玺让司机继续等着，又答应了一会儿多给几个起步价，便下了车去拖王俊凯。王俊凯趴在千玺腿上睡了一觉，现在精神好多了，迷迷糊糊地跟着千玺下了车，又听千玺问他：“你家哪栋来着，我给忘了？”王俊凯伸出手指，在几幢楼之间来回划了半天，这才突然反应过来千玺要扔下自己，就立即甩了千玺搀扶着他的手，一溜烟又跑回了车里。

千玺忙了一天，又跟他们一直闹到现在，司机那几句话说的他也是憋屈得很，各种原因夹杂在一起，这时就真的有些恼火了，站在原地叉着腰对王俊凯喊：“你到底想干什么啊？都到你家了，赶紧回去睡觉吧！”

王俊凯听了从车里伸出头来，眼睛还闭着，嘴里也含糊不清地回嘴：“我不回去。你要把我扔在这里自己跑掉，我才不上当。”

千玺这回是真的生气了，心想这都什么跟什么啊，再说什么叫我自己跑掉，便两三步走过去拉开车门去拽王俊凯，又朝他吼：“赶紧给我下来！也不看看几点了！”

王俊凯听千玺的话里火气真的不是一般的大，也不争辩，表情却是十足的委屈，又因为喝了酒，情绪被放大了好几倍，眼眶一热就流下泪来。

千玺看王俊凯居然被自己吼哭了也吓了一跳，心一软就再也气不起来了，叹了好大一口气，认命一般坐回车里，又报了另一个住址，这是要把王俊凯带回自己家了。

这下王俊凯老实了，抱着千玺的腿安安静静的一动不动，千玺还以为他睡着了，正准备也眯着眼睛养一会儿神，却听到王俊凯突然开口说话了。王俊凯把脸埋在千玺腿上，所以说的话嗡嗡的有些听不真切，千玺耐心听了会儿，也没听出个所以然来，只觉得自己的腿被震得发痒，刚准备作罢，却忽的听清了三个字：

“对不起。”王俊凯说。说罢又在自己给千玺设计的新裤子上蹭了一把，留下了一滴不大却清晰的水痕。

TBC


	7. 宿醉

王俊凯睁开眼的时候仍然头仍然很疼；他不记得自己昨晚上哭过，只觉得眼睛莫名地又胀又涩，还糊着眼屎。他用力揉了揉眼睛，顺便把眼屎抹掉，开始观察周围的环境：这不是他熟悉的地方，也丝毫记不起这里是哪里，身边更是一个人都没有；但他记得昨晚是跟千玺在一起，所以就觉得很放心。王俊凯评估了一下自己现在的状态，觉得宿醉并不是很严重，于是双手用力撑了床垫挣扎着坐起来。然而事实证明他高估了自己现在的状态——

王俊凯刚一坐起来就一阵恶心，接着就“哇”的一声直接吐了出来，呕吐物洒满了他面前的床面。这时刚巧千玺进来，手里端着一碗清粥和一杯温水，看见床上的呕吐物脸瞬间就绿了。王俊凯这才顿时明白过来，自己昨晚是跟着千玺回家了，被照顾了一晚不说，现在还吐了人家一床，心想这下完蛋了，千玺都要后悔死了把自己带回来了。于是连忙道歉，又想站起来帮他收拾床铺。结果脚刚一沾地就发软，头又还晕着，王俊凯向后倾着身子连退了好几步撞到墙上；千玺手上端着碗和杯子，一下子也没来得及去扶，王俊凯便顺着墙面“咚”的一声滑倒在了地板上。千玺的嘴角似乎是抽了一下——王俊凯没看清楚，但千玺还是反应很快地就近将粥和温水稳稳地放在床头柜上，这才腾出手来去拉王俊凯。

王俊凯把手递给了千玺，千玺也伸出手去握住，往自己的方向用力拉；然而王俊凯仍然脚软，千玺又高估了王俊凯的体重，一下子用力过猛直接把人拽到了怀里。两个人都瘦，胸膛相撞直接就是骨头撞骨头，王俊凯吃痛了一下，下意识就要躲，于是又朝后倒在了地上。千玺没能适应刚才一连串的变故，站着发了一会儿愣。王俊凯还以为千玺在想刚刚阴差阳错的“拥抱”，心里有鬼就免不了有些心虚，连忙解释说：“我不是故意的！”千玺不知道他指什么，也没在意，只终于反应过来，笑得直抖：“王俊凯你现在怎么跟个不倒翁似的？”

千玺看着王俊凯把那杯温水灌下去了，又让他坐在一边吃粥，自己顶着恶臭把床单扯出来一股脑全扔了。王俊凯看千玺收拾自己的呕吐物，丝毫也不嫌脏似的，一边觉得很温暖，一边又觉得很不好意思，脸上都发起烫来，便故意掩饰一般地问千玺：“怎么了，这么嫌弃我睡过的床啊？”  
  
也不知道是醉酒的关系，还是这时有些稍高的室内温度，总之千玺回过头来看时，王俊凯脸红扑扑的很是可爱。千玺的心就咯噔一下跳错了节奏，神情颇有些不自然地顺着他的话调侃道：“可不是嘛！等下换了新床单你可千万别再躺了。一共就两套，再扔了我就没得睡了。”

冬日的阳光透过窗户照射进来，千玺脸部周围细小的绒毛在阳光下发着亮，好像给他镀了层金。王俊凯之后回想起来，如果当时有人问他什么是幸福，他的答案也许会是：千玺裤子的褶皱，毛衣上起的小毛球，被晒得有些发红半透明的耳廓，或者千玺神采奕奕的笑容。

幸福感是真实的。

王俊凯想是不是因为两人又亲密地同床共枕过了，他也严重怀疑是自己酒后吐了真言，虽然看千玺的反应应该也不至于。但总之此时此刻，王俊凯真实地感觉到自己与千玺的距离近了一大步。再近一点点，王俊凯默默祈祷着，就那么一点点，他就可以触到千玺的内心，知道他冷淡的外表下究竟有没有装着火热。这么想着，王俊凯觉得鼻子发酸，有点想哭。但他站起来，分不清是因为醉酒还是别的什么缘故而感到晕眩，然后再次倒在千玺的床上，从床头打着滚再到床尾。刚铺好的床上有淡淡的洗衣液的味道，又好像混合了一些可能是来自储物柜挂着的香包，而这些味道在王俊凯闻来都只有一个名字，那就是“千玺”。

王俊凯从柔软的床铺上支起上身，抬头看向在一旁手叉腰站着哭笑不得的千玺，摊手故作可惜状，又说：“没办法啦，你只好将就将就啦！”两人随即又笑作一团。

当晚王俊凯仍是在千玺家过的夜，吃干净了外卖又讲了一晚上的话。王俊凯因为仍然宿醉的关系很早就睡死过去了，千玺却清醒得很；不敢开电视怕声音太大吵醒王俊凯，不敢玩手机怕屏幕太亮照醒了王俊凯，所以闲得无聊只能盯着王俊凯的脸研究。研究了好一会儿，千玺惊讶地发现这么多年过去了，自己已经跟以前大不一样了，可王俊凯却还是那张看起来特别无辜的脸，鼻子仍是鼻子，眼睛仍是眼睛的，就连睫毛长度都没有大变，千玺怀疑这张脸摸起来都跟以前一模一样。

千玺此人是很有探索精神的，以前家里大到磁带机收音机，小到电子表弹簧玩具，千玺都是拆开过的，有些他拼回去了还能继续用，便神不知鬼不觉的，但有些拼回去就不响了，或者干脆拼不回去了，千玺就少不了一顿骂，但他仍然乐此不疲。都是探索精神在作怪，千玺想，于是他鬼使神差地伸出手去，在王俊凯的脸颊上轻轻擦了一下：触感是柔软而温热的，并没有什么特别，就是普通的人类肌肤——千玺努力想让自己听起来只是在解决心中的疑惑——可能比一般人的稍微软一点吧，千玺这么想着，强行忽略自己狂乱的心跳，平躺下来准备睡了。

王俊凯睡得迷迷糊糊，只觉得脸上痒了一阵，就伸手胡乱的抓了一把，抓完收手的时候顺势翻了个身，手自然的垂下就搂在了千玺腰部偏上的位置。这下千玺是真的睡不着了，脑子里胡乱地想了一些事情，晚上做梦还梦到了以前。

女孩、游戏、梦想，十来岁的小孩最喜欢讲的话题top3。千玺是个闷葫芦，王俊凯爸妈名言规定他25岁之后才能谈恋爱，王源追的那个女孩最后也不了了之，所以“女孩”这个话题，他们基本上就戒了。王俊凯和王源爱聚在一起打游戏，千玺想也是想玩，但一周除去上学、写作业、补课、和王源一起调皮捣蛋，留给游戏的时间真的所剩无几了，所以他也跟不上王源王俊凯的话题。这么算起来，三个人凑在一起可以聊的话题只有“梦想”了。

王源性格比较张扬，从来都是众人的注意力中心，自然也习惯了万众瞩目，他说：“我要当明星！唱歌的跳舞的主持的讲相声的都无所谓，我要当明星！”

“唱歌还行，跳舞你已经输在起跑线上了。”王俊凯笑他，笑完又用肩顶顶千玺，想让千玺也加入嘲笑大军，千玺立刻会过意来，哈哈笑了一声然后对王源说：“那你还是负责主持吧，唱歌你唱不过王俊凯，跳舞你跳不过我！讲相声也行。”

三人你推我搡笑得乱作一团。当时的他们，想的就是，就算长大也要在一起；好哥们儿一辈子，连梦想也绑定在一起。

后来毕业典礼时王俊凯又问了一次，当时王源已经意识到自己现在才起步有些晚了，却还是不甘心，只说：“我还是想当明星！实在不行，有钱也可以。”又问王俊凯，“你呢？”

“我没什么愿望，我觉得现在就挺好。”王俊凯用眼角瞟着千玺，有些答非所问：“我希望我们永远在一起，一辈子都在一起。”千玺听了王俊凯这么说，又注意到王俊凯在偷偷看他，便也不说什么，伸手去揉王俊凯的头。

说来也奇怪：千玺比王俊凯小一年多，但他总喜欢亲昵地揉王俊凯的头，王俊凯也乐于被摸被揉，久而久之竟有一种千玺才是哥哥的错觉。

揉完头话题就断了，也没人想起来问千玺他有什么愿望。就像这次过生日，王源说第一愿望可以不说，但后面两个一定要说；但千玺不说，王源也不会像对王俊凯一样逼问他。千玺好像永远都有自己的主张，自己的决定，或高远或狭小，总之不是王源王俊凯需要考虑的。千玺之于他们，就像一个深不可测朋友，甚至不一定是伙伴，因为他们也不确定所走的路径是不是同一条；千玺像一个随时可以依靠的肩膀，一个永远可以投以目光的前方，只能看着他义无反顾地继续向前，没人想过要去左右千玺的决定，没人想过他是不是永远坚强如铁，没人想过这个坚实可靠的肩膀也会有筋疲力竭坚持不下去的时候。

千玺明明比他们都还要小，但王俊凯有事一定会来找千玺，而且千玺说什么他都听，也都听得进去。王俊凯把千玺当成是一个什么都知道的大哥哥，于是千玺也强迫自己坚强起来，做出一副大哥哥的样子，费尽力气把这个偶尔吃力大部分时间也讨好的角色任劳任怨又无怨无悔的演下去。

TBC


	8. 变成投资人

王俊凯再度醒来的时候便觉得浑身舒爽了，大概确实是睡够了。床铺旁边的位置是空的，王俊凯伸手摸了一下，连余热都没有。他从床上坐起来，不知道自己在失望什么，然后又下床在家里巡视了一周，哪里都没有千玺的身影，这才想起来早上迷迷糊糊地好像的确听到千玺接过一个电话，然后就急急忙忙地走了。

千玺确实是有急事出门了：工作室有个合伙人由于资金周转不灵需要紧急撤资，而千玺在这么短的时间内没办法不上这个资金缺口，这才慌慌张张赶去见投资人一面，努力挽留。千玺据理力争，把公司的现状和前景都分析了一遍，说他们马上要和电视台签约长期合作，说他们正在和几个不大的艺人公司谈艺人培训，形势大好的。但这实在不是千玺可以左右的问题，甚至不是投资人可以改变的意愿——他实在是无论如何都急需这笔现金的，千玺把舌头都说断了也没办法让事情有任何回转的余地。投资人也很抱歉，千玺说的句句都是实话，句句都在理，但他能做的很少，于是聊了没多久就怀着愧疚落荒而逃了。王俊凯追来工作室的时候投资人已经走了，只剩千玺一个人坐在空的会议室里发呆。

“发生什么了？”王俊凯快步走到千玺的身边。千玺低着头，王俊凯看不到他的脸。

“投资人要撤资，而且要的很急。”千玺说，头仍是没有抬起来。

王俊凯自己也是处理过投资问题的，但投资人因为个人原因撤资的情况，可以努力的空间确实很小，能做的千玺一定都已经做了，所以王俊凯也感到很无力，千玺的沮丧他也感同身受。他又向前跨了一步，千玺的头正好在他腰际，于是王俊凯伸手将千玺揽入怀中，让他靠在自己身上，让他悬着的心有个着落。

千玺本来不愿意靠——他从来没有靠过别人，更别说王俊凯，所以总觉得尴尴尬尬地有些难堪，但小心翼翼地挣扎了一下，没能挣脱王俊凯的手臂，也就顺从的靠在他的怀里了。千玺独自撑了太久，确实需要一个拥抱，倒不是说非王俊凯不可，只是如果那个人刚巧是王俊凯的就更好。

“我们一起想办法，”王俊凯说，“我也认识不少投资人，我们俩的领域其实也差不多，只要我们一起想办法。”

千玺知道此时王俊凯安慰的成分更多，但他确实因为王俊凯的话而感到放松了许多，于是贪恋一般地收紧了手臂，将王俊凯抱得更紧。

窗户没有关严实，刚好一阵风吹过，凉风扫过千玺稍微有些出汗的脖子，使他觉得有些冷，但好在王俊凯的怀里是温暖的；千玺感到安心，这还是他第一次发现，只要他愿意，王俊凯其实也是可以依靠的。

王源到底是思维活络，听说了这件事情之后略一沉吟了片刻，然后一拍桌子叫道：“这还不好办？我出钱，给你把资金缺口补上，算我投资我兄弟的工作室了！”

千玺听罢连连摆手，说不行不行，生意是生意，人情是人情，不能混为一谈。王源听完破不以为意，只说：“这是人情啊，但这更是生意！你说你们工作室前景好，又谈电视台又谈娱乐公司的。咱俩关系这么铁，你肯定不会骗我吧，那我当然信你可以把我的钱翻番啊！”

千玺听他这么说就笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿，嘴角两粒小米窝重见天日。王源看千玺笑了，就知道他是同意了，得意忘形地便又补充道：“反正这钱闲着也是闲着，还不如拿出来投资兄弟的公司，钱生钱，多好！”王俊凯看千玺笑了，就也跟着高兴，一下子也忘了问王源到底一年赚多少，能有这么多“闲钱”。

王源向来说起风就是雨，当晚就把律师请来了，带着光速拟好的合同。兄弟俩之间开诚布公，毫无保留，条条款款也都坦率直接，诚意可鉴。王源本来还想把利息调的再低点，但千玺说什么也不同意，王源知道千玺有自己的原则，便也不再坚持。王俊凯一直陪着两个人，再带上律师又对个别条款做了一些修改，在天大亮之前，王源就成了千玺工作室的合伙人。

事情这么快被摆平三个人都很高兴。王源把疲倦不堪的律师放回家休息，自己却神经异常兴奋，还提出一起去赶刚开门的早点摊。王俊凯和千玺想想也挺有趣，便一起去了。

天蒙蒙亮，深冬的清晨带着水汽格外的冷。三人在一块破破烂烂的遮阳棚下，围着一张脏兮兮的桌子吃热腾腾红通通的麻油抄手。王源吸了一口汤，当场呼出一口白色的热气，表情陶醉且夸张，足见他的好心情，当即揭开辣椒瓶盖，又再加了一勺辣椒。王俊凯看王源加了辣椒，就知道自己也得加了，便也重重添了两勺，然后把辣椒推给千玺，又幸灾乐祸地看他，好像在玩跟不跟赌码的游戏。  
  
千玺看出了王俊凯的挑衅，也颇有趣味地接过辣椒猛加了三勺，刚要下嘴，就见王俊凯神情担忧，似乎有意体贴地要给千玺一个台阶下：“哎，故意比这个可就没意思了。”

千玺觉得好笑，又有些窝心，只说：“谁这么无聊，跟你们比吃辣啊。”

“不比吃辣你加这么多干什么啊？”王俊凯有些急，生怕千玺吃了呛喉咙。

土生土长的重庆人王源吁着粗气，又猛地撕了桌上的卫生纸擦鼻涕，在使劲吸凉气的空隙终于找到机会说话：“你忘啦？千玺老家是湖南的啊。”

王俊凯看着一碗赛着一碗红的油抄手，想起了以前比赛吃辣，干吃油辣椒。一人拿着一把勺子，就传着千玺家那瓶千玺妈妈自制的油辣椒，你一口我一口，看谁最先停下来。三个人都鼓着劲使劲吃，谁也不肯认输，到最后也没选出个赢家，倒是最后都辣的嘴唇红红的，屁股火辣辣了好几天。

三人笑得满头大汗，连带着抄手店的老板脸上都带了笑意。天已经亮了，却还是乌云滚滚所以显得灰蒙蒙的，但三人心头都好像沐浴着阳光。王俊凯笑够了，又腾出手去抹了一把头顶的汗，没头没脑地说了句：“真好。”王源和千玺都知道他在说什么，只带着微笑重重地点了点头。

TBC


	9. 强求

09

千玺工作室资金的事情摆平了，电视台的合约也谈妥了，艺人公司一听说千玺工作室还有电视台这层关系，更是挤破了头也想跟千玺签下艺人培训。好消息一天接一天的传来，王源作为投资人和创立人千玺每天脸上都笑开了花，王俊凯没脸没皮地跟着蹭了好几次庆功宴。

可一波刚平一波又起。

事情刚一出王俊凯就找到了千玺：三个人此时的关系不比彼时了，推心置腹亲热铁实的仿佛真的回到了以前。但王俊凯确实还是第一时间打给了千玺——亲近的关系恢复了，就连信任也原封不动的回到了千玺身上。王俊凯一直坚信的，正和从前没什么两样，如果他有问题，千玺就有办法。  
确切来说，王俊凯遇见的也不是什么大问题：他之前签的一个夏日秀由于主办方的疏忽，场地和媒体都没有谈下来，主办方失去了信心，一拍脑袋决定中止走秀，截断损失。本来只是秀办不成了，王俊凯并没有什么大的损失，前期薪酬不用归还，又拿了违约金；作为损失最小的一方，怎么看都是应该体谅和同情的立场。但正在期待的好事落空的失望却是巨大而不可忽略的。

接到王俊凯的电话时，千玺正在给一个艺人团体排舞，但王俊凯十分坚持要见千玺。上一次王俊凯头脑发热跑来找千玺时被千玺吼回去了，这一次千玺实在是不想再这么做了，又听他声音里的沮丧挺真实的，便知道确实是有事。挂了电话，千玺向艺人们说了抱歉，又当场叫了另一个编舞来继续。

艺人都是年轻的小艺人，要么刚出道不久，要么干脆就还没出道，一点架子没有，还被千玺的舞技折服得透透的；千玺平时对舞蹈要求还高，每次排完舞都累得半死，这时听说千玺有事要走，高兴都来不及，点头哈腰向千玺保证一定不打折扣地完成所有动作，就差没把千玺拱手送出门外了。千玺看他们一个个此地无银三百两的样子只觉得好笑。

王俊凯出现在千玺工作室前时千玺还在傻笑着，知道看见王俊凯愁容满面才立刻收起了笑容，试探性地问：“怎么，还开了车来啊？”

“我找你不能开车啊？”

千玺习惯性的就想抵他说你家离我工作室开车能开足两分钟吗，但到嘴边了还是算了。又看王俊凯回答的时候面无表情，像是想开玩笑却根本笑不起来，千玺就知道了这事儿不小，至少对王俊凯的影响不小。便只是轻声“嘿”的笑了笑，也不问王俊凯出了什么事，只问他：“想去哪儿啊？”

千玺看今天天气好，就没开车。王俊凯瞥了一眼，把车停在了千玺的车位上，下车后还特得意地看了一眼千玺。千玺不以为意地耸耸肩，心想这王俊凯发泄的方法也是逗，占个车位还以为多大个便宜呢；末了却又觉得可爱。

这么一想，千玺莫名其妙的就觉得心情很好，跟王俊凯那边满脸的乌云一对比，突然就想开开王俊凯的玩笑：“那这位老板，这是要带我去哪儿啊？”

王俊凯看千玺那一脸故作谄媚不成，反而显得真诚又有些发蠢的样子，表情终于是松动了，却多少还是因为没来得及变换表情，仍旧是有些僵硬地回答他说：“去江边吧。”

千玺“哎”了一声，刚想坐进车里，就见王俊凯率先跨下车来，又“啪”的一声锁了车门，看千玺一脸诧异，就解释说：“陪我去江边走走吧。”

然而到了江边，王俊凯又不想走了，说什么也要骑单车，奔三的人了还赖在人家租车店里不肯走。千玺哭笑不得，只好又转头跟着王俊凯进了店里。王俊凯看了两人骑的那种单车眼睛都亮了，千玺笑他说：“骑这个车，人家肯定以为我们俩在约会。”

这话刚一说完两个人就都一起愣住了，脸上骛地一热就突然不敢看对方了，只有店家不明所以地一个人“呵呵”笑了半天。

千玺本意是不大愿意骑的，也不知道王俊凯怎么就脸这么大，非要骑那双人车，但毕竟是他心发脾气他最大，好不容易开始带笑的表情被千玺看在眼里，不知怎么的就无法拒绝了。

但是店里剩下的唯一一辆双人车坐垫出了问题，两人最终还是没有租到；看着王俊凯又由晴转阴的脸，千玺也是在心里叹了好几口长气。

  
王俊凯骑得车是红色的，千玺的则是蓝色，两人一前一后地沿着江边骑。一开始还好好的，中途不知怎么的王俊凯突然发了狠变道又加速，千玺跟在后面心里暗叫不好，怎么看起来王俊凯这是要骑车上山呢！

王俊凯还真的准备骑着租来的单车上山，千玺在后面叫了他两句，也是充耳不闻。租来的车毕竟都是偷工减料，怎么便宜怎么来，在王俊凯狠狠蹬了两脚上坡之后，链条竟然“咔”的一声就断了；还好王俊凯反应快，迅速稳住了车身，保持着平衡等车慢慢停下来。王俊凯稳稳落地，将车扔在地上又狠狠踹了两脚，千玺在后面看得简直心惊胆战。

“哎哎，踢两脚行了，踢坏了还要赔。”千玺看王俊凯大概有了要罢“脚”的意思了，便伸手去把王俊凯捞过来，离车远了些。

王俊凯被千玺“捞”了，几乎顺势要倒进千玺怀里，又刚发泄了一会儿，心情已经稍微缓和了，便吐出一口气，弯腰就要去扶那辆坏掉的单车。

  
——所以说人衰，喝凉水都塞牙！王俊凯刚把车扶起来，天上突然下起了大雨。这城市地处山区阴晴不定，两人又是在山上，风雨来得急，不一会儿豆大的雨点就落下来了，打得人脸都疼。王俊凯一腔怒火“蹭蹭蹭”杀了个回马枪又烧了回来，将手里的单车向地上一甩，气呼呼地连呼好几口气，喉咙却堵得死死的，愣是一个字也说不出来。千玺一看王俊凯这一触即发的样子，也不敢触他的霉头，连忙将自己手里的车递给王俊凯，说：“来，你推这辆好的。”说罢又绕过王俊凯去捡他摔在地上的那辆。王俊凯本来还要发脾气，但又看见千玺本来挺无辜的在干正事，被自己拖出来受了一顿气，现在又被淋了个落汤鸡，心里顿时又悔又恼，纵使心里再不开心，对着千玺也无力的撒不出丝毫的气了。

两人终于将单车推到山间休息区的时候，已经浑身湿透了。由于都穿着运动鞋，每踩一步鞋尖的透气孔还窜出一道水，看着怪好笑的。千玺也不知道为什么自己现在心情一点也不坏，还有闲工夫开玩笑，说：“以前真是错怪王源了，这雨点打得真疼啊，还真不是冰雹。”

王俊凯听千玺这么说，又想到了王源终于笑了；眉毛却还是皱着的，多嫌弃什么似的。便将单车的脚架踩下来支撑住，这才伸手掏电话，想打给助理让他开车来接，结果拿出来才发现手机已经淋坏进水了。王俊凯用手机戳了千玺一下，意思是“我的坏了，你打吧”。千玺虽然也被雨淋的挺狼狈的，但心情却很好，没有原因的就不想下山回家，便推辞说：“你的坏了，我的肯定也坏了。就算没坏，拿出来一打也就坏了。”

王俊凯向来对千玺的话不疑有他，也就没有多想，两人挤在休息区不算大的遮阳棚下躲雨。等雨停了，天也黑了，抹黑下山实在是太危险，于是就只好找了间小旅馆开了个标间。

千玺和王俊凯各自洗了个热水澡，别无选择的穿了旅馆的浴袍。千玺看王俊凯若有所思又愁眉不解的样子，起身打开了旅店里自带的小冰箱，里面居然有半打啤酒，也不知道是上一个旅客落下的，还是放在这里以市面上两三倍的价格卖的。千玺也不管那么多，伸手打开一个；易拉罐“呲”的一声，成功的将王俊凯的注意力吸引了过来。千玺把手里的递给了王俊凯，转身又开了第二瓶，然后坐到王俊凯对面：“说吧，怎么了？”

“我有一场秀泡汤了，电视台没谈拢。”王俊凯沉默了一会儿终于说，说完嘬了一口啤酒，冰凉又带着气的啤酒顺着喉咙流下去，把他冻了个激灵。

“就上次你说的那个夏装的？”千玺顺着王俊凯的话往下引。但王俊凯“嗯”了一声就不说了，千玺等了一会儿，只得又自己接话：“准备挺久了吧？”

“倒也不是，”王俊凯又喝了一口，像是习惯了冰凉的触感，“就是之前为了拿到这场秀挺费劲的。”

千玺拿啤酒瓶冰了一下王俊凯的胳膊，王俊凯“嘶”了一声，半是开玩笑的白了他一眼，接着说：“我倒也没有损失什么，就是一场空的感觉太糟糕了。”千玺听完瞄了王俊凯一眼，发现他真的挺沮丧的，便故作轻松地去拉王俊凯的胳膊，又说：“王俊凯你不至于吧？不就是一场秀？”

王俊凯嫌热似的把胳膊从千玺手里抽出来，懒得理千玺。

千玺又好气又好笑，还以为多大个事儿，便主动说：“这样吧，我来牵头，联系一下跟我合作的电视台，再拉上那个艺人公司，他们正好又几个马上要出道的艺人。我们自己来办，把他办成一场表演秀。”

王俊凯想说“千玺你只是在安慰我”，但话到嘴边不知怎么的就变成了：“不光是一场秀，你不觉得我总是在强求一些自己得不到的东西吗？强求的结果就是一场空。比如这场秀，比如我非要拉你出来骑车，结果秀泡汤了，我们都被困在山上。”

“我们没有被困啊！”千玺也是彻底服了王俊凯的胡思乱想，“你要想回，我们现在就打电话叫人来接。”说完转念一想，又补充道：“叫王源来接，然后我们正好再去吃一顿烧烤。”

“你不懂。”王俊凯看千玺说的百般轻松，自己心里却压着个石头般的沉重，“你也是我强求来的。”——王俊凯这话说的不算假，最开始千玺确实是更喜欢跟王源在一起玩，不大爱理王俊凯；王俊凯就一天到晚像个小跟班一样的粘着千玺，后来千玺纯粹是习惯了三个人同出同进，身边也就有了个王俊凯。王俊凯看千玺没说话，知道自己大概是说了不该说的话，又想既然都开了头，便干脆硬着头皮说完罢：“我们失去联系七八年，也是我硬要跟你恢复联络的，硬扯着你聚会，大着个脸老去你工作室找你粘着你，但其实我看得出来你一点也不想跟我们一起。我就怕我们最后也是一场空。”

千玺敏感地从话里听出了别的意思，便也不自觉地有些激动，打断了王俊凯忙说：“你哪只眼睛看出来我不愿意跟你们一起了？上次那么大麻烦——比你这麻烦大多了，不也是王源解决的吗？我还真要谢谢你‘硬拉’我跟你们重聚呢！”

王俊凯听千玺提王源，又想起他平时跟王源有说有笑，跟自己就是一副冰山样，就觉得特别烦躁，将手里的啤酒用力在电视柜上一顿，黄色的液体带着气泡从开口出溅出来，沾了王俊凯一手，王俊凯也不去管，声音里都带了点怒吼的意味：“王源是王源，我是我。反正王源那么聪明，你们都聪明，什么都做得好！”

“你这是在生什么歪气？”千玺听王俊凯吼起来了，自己也有点生气了，“你怎么了啊？你也很好啊！我说你什么了吗？我就喜欢你粘我啊！”

王俊凯觉得自己好像听到了什么不得了的话，但他现在脑子里嗡嗡作响乱了好一阵，等缓过来的时候房间里已经静的连针落在地毯上都能听见了。王俊凯红着一张脸，也不知道是因为喝了酒，还是什么别的原因，理不直气不壮地要求千玺：“你刚才说什么？我没听见，你再说一遍！”

千玺原来不想说，但看王俊凯发红的脸，眼睛里闪着怒气也掩盖不住的光，怎么也没办法耍赖了，便干脆说：“你以为就凭你也能粘着我？我想甩开你还不是分分钟？”

王俊凯已经在笑了，刚才的烦闷一扫而光，但他还想再听得清楚些，又问：“你说什么？”

“我没有甩开你是因为我喜欢你粘着我。” 千玺纵容了王俊凯的得寸进尺，也顺手将手里的啤酒瓶放到一旁的桌子上，然后一字一句说得挺郑重：“以前是，现在也是。”

王俊凯感觉自己还是没打听清，一时不禁怀疑起自己是不是听力有问题，但光凭直觉也足够他向前跨了两步去抱千玺了，千玺便也很自然地回抱了王俊凯。王俊凯被千玺抱了，脑子已经不会想了，又是酒壮怂人胆，便仗着酒力就去亲了千玺的太阳穴。力道很轻，千玺只觉得自己太阳穴一阵发痒，就也没在意。王俊凯却看千玺也不推开自己，便干脆更加大胆，捧了千玺的脸就猛地亲了过去。千玺和王俊凯四唇相撞，一下子就懵了，脑袋里迷糊了好一阵，这熟悉又怀念的感觉让他觉得自己好像瞬间回到了九年的毕业旅行，莫名其妙地就有一股暖意从心底散发出来，便也推不开王俊凯了。

就这么摁着亲了好一会儿，千玺这才反应过来自己在和自己的哥们儿亲嘴，一下子就觉得惊世骇俗、几乎要被自己吓晕过去，连忙推开了王俊凯。初春时节乍暖还寒，王俊凯刚骑了单车，在山间淋了雨，喝了冰凉的啤酒，又稀里糊涂地好像听了喜欢的人的告白，两个人还亲了嘴，无论是脑力还是体力都已经严重透支了；被千玺这么一推顺势就倒在床上昏睡过去了。

千玺看王俊凯就这么倒在床上一动不动，紧张了好一阵。他站着观察了半天，后来大起胆子学着电视里的武侠片伸手去探王俊凯的鼻息，这才发现王俊凯只是睡熟了。心里石头落地，千玺就觉得颇不是滋味了起来，又再伸手狠狠推了一把王俊凯。王俊凯也没被推醒，千玺更是气得不行，心想：散心是你要散的，骑车是你要骑的，酒是你自己喝的，嘴也是你自己亲的，现在又来玩昏迷是想怎么样啊？这锅甩的真有水平。

  
光是这么想着却也没有办法，只能恨恨地倒在另一张床上。千玺也是累了一天，此时终于躺下了，只觉得浑身舒爽，忍不住又去回想刚才那个吻，一个人难为情了半天，可转身一看，罪魁祸首和自己隔床相“望”，睡相安详，千玺就又觉得气不打一处来了，一个敏捷的翻身转过去不再看王俊凯。千玺自己跟自己又再气了一会儿，最后就这么气着睡着了。

TBC


	10. 偷着乐呗

千玺躺在山间的小旅馆的小床上，山里夜间刮起了风，把不大结实的木质板门吹得怦怦响，王俊凯又在他背后睡着，千玺总觉得王俊凯在背后看着他，一晚上都觉得锋芒在背，所以也睡得不踏实，翻来覆去地睡着又醒来、醒来又睡着，做的梦却完整又清晰的连贯起来。

毕业旅行最后一天晚上王俊凯提议，三个人提着啤酒去民宿屋顶看星星。王源这时已经玩得有点人来疯了，就说啤酒怎么够，干脆带点烈的上去不醉不归。千玺笑他说别喝多了从屋顶上掉下来，王俊凯也觉得不大妥帖，所以最后各让一步，三人提了两打啤酒外加一瓶梅子酒上了屋顶。

那天天气不好，天上云层挺厚的，天空看起来脏兮兮的，他们却也不在意。三个人费了老大劲也没看见几颗星星，但也还是很高兴地来来回回数了好几遍。王俊凯数了二十三颗，王源非说看见了二十四颗，王俊凯就又数了一遍，还是二十三颗。王源不信邪，一颗一颗数给王俊凯看。也不知道王俊凯是存心要抵赖呢，还是真的没看到，总之王源指给他看最后一颗的时候，王俊凯一口咬定自己看不见，王源最后也懒得跟他计较，只说：“你肯定是近视眼了。”王俊凯不服气，硬叫千玺也数。千玺咧嘴笑他们，说了声：“无聊。”王俊凯觉得千玺笑得好看，就也跟着傻笑，王源看王俊凯没再跟自己犟，就觉得赢了似的，便也“哼哧哼哧”地笑。三个人傻里傻气地笑了一会儿了，脑袋都笑糊涂了。王源打了一个酒嗝，又吐出了好大一口气，眼睛就睁不开了，朝后一倒便睡了。千玺看王源睡了，就也打算有样学样，但他刚往后一倾身子就立刻被王俊凯拉住了，整个人悬在半空中，有些莫名其妙地强睁开眼睛带着疑惑地看王俊凯。

王俊凯把千玺拉在半空中，自己咬了半天嘴唇也没个所以然。千玺不耐烦了，便催他问怎么了，王俊凯支支吾吾地说：“你别睡，再陪我说会儿话呗。”千玺这个时候只觉得自己的眼皮子有千斤重，就应付王俊凯道：“好好，说话说话。咱们躺着说吧。”说完就把王俊凯的手摆开，跟王源并排躺着，又拍拍旁边的位置，想让王俊凯也躺下，然后闭了眼睛。

王俊凯却没有躺下，用手支着身体居高临下的看千玺；看千玺因为酒精而有些泛红的脸，看千玺已经乱成中分的厚刘海，看千玺高挺的鼻子和脸侧的线条，看千玺长长的睫毛投下星光的阴影，看得他都有些呆了，心里又确实有好多话想说，便也没管千玺睡是没睡，自顾自地说开了。王俊凯从他讨厌的老师开始，说自己的父母如何不支持他学设计，说千玺一句“你开心就好，我希望你开心”对自己的鼓舞有多大，说自己跟父母吵架，最后又说到跟千玺吵架，还无缘无故扯到王源，对着千玺毫无反应的脸自言自语地说：“我们都是好兄弟，我、你、王源，我希望我们一辈子都不要分开。我知道你把我们都当好哥们儿，但我和王源在你心里，有没有那么一丁点儿的不一样呢？”

千玺闭着眼，其实却没有睡着，但迷迷糊糊的脑子已经不会转了，只知道王俊凯一直啰啰嗦嗦地在跟自己讲话。千玺努力听了半天，一个字也没听明白；最后王俊凯好像又问了个问题，但千玺想了半天也没明白他到底问的是什么，皱着眉毛哼了半天，想叫王俊凯再重复一遍刚才的问题，却什么声音也没发出来。然后嘴上兀地一热，感觉像是被王俊凯捂住了嘴，但被“捂”了一会儿又觉得不像。

直到最后嘴唇上的热度离开了，千玺只觉得好像被抽走了身边唯一的热源，一下子就觉得寒冷了起来。却还是睁不开眼睛，只是听觉清晰了一些：千玺听见王俊凯好像是站起来了，屋顶的房瓦被踩的啪啪响，千玺想提醒王俊凯“危险”，想跟他说喝了酒就老老实实的坐着别乱动。千玺最后也不知道自己到底说出口了没，可王俊凯确实是走了。千玺就这么躺着，心里挺不是滋味的，脑子里也乱七八糟想了好些东西——这么醉着回想起来，以前发生过的好些看起来挺平常的事情，似乎又不平常了起来。

正这么想着，房瓦又噼里啪啦响了好一阵，竟然是王俊凯又折回来，手里还抱着两床棉被。王俊凯在王源身边蹲下来，仔仔细细地给王源把被子盖好，又压好被角，这才抱着另一床又走到千玺旁边。千玺闭着眼睛都能感觉到王俊凯好一阵慌乱，被子也盖得马马虎虎，脚头塞严实了，想塞肩膀的时候，王俊凯就乱了阵脚了，好像并没办法靠近千玺的脸，总觉得透过眼皮，千玺还能目光如炬地盯着他看似的。最后肩上给漏了好大两个洞也顾不得了，慌忙之间爬下了屋顶。

千玺脑子里跟浆糊似的，直觉却知道王俊凯不会再回来了，便莫名地觉得身心沮丧，浑身的力气都跑得一丝不剩了；倒是一旁“睡”了好久的王源长叹一口气，动作极轻地坐起身来，帮千玺塞上了肩膀上的漏风口。

千玺从小旅馆狭窄的床上坐起来，用力甩甩头。头还是很疼，但昨晚并没有喝多少酒，所以千玺推断是因为淋了雨——

这样一来一切都说得通了，千玺想：为什么那之后第二天王俊凯要有意无意地避开自己，而平时明明最闹腾的王源，也好像并不热心于拉着两人一起闹；为什么之后王俊凯就不再主动联系自己，王源也好像刻意忽略了铁三角的稳固关系里缺了一个角；又是为什么自己明明心里不忿，却潜意识里不愿意首先伸出橄榄枝，总觉得王俊凯会主动迈出第一步。  
  
一边这样想，千玺一边转过脸去看王俊凯，却发现王俊凯仍然紧闭着眼睛睡的正香。千玺醒着的时候被亲了，做着梦又被王俊凯亲了，而这个罪魁祸首居然还能坦然地睡觉，千玺一下子就有些怒火中烧了起来。又想他易烊千玺和王俊凯一样是七尺男儿，哪有每次都被王俊凯压着亲的道理，于是轻手轻脚地翻身下床，来到王俊凯床边打算再亲回来。

王俊凯脑袋里其实已经醒了，但眼睛又酸又涨，窗外光又太亮，一时间就有些睁不开眼不想起床，又想到自己昨晚借着酒劲居然又偷亲了千玺，觉得自己怎么这么孬，就更加不愿意醒过来面对这个残酷又尴尬的现实世界了。王俊凯正内心挣扎呢，就听见千玺下了床了，又感觉他在自己床旁边蹲下了，动作故意放轻了却又不觉得鬼祟，千玺一靠近，王俊凯就有点动弹不得了，直到嘴上一阵温热的碾压才反应过来千玺做了什么。王俊凯心里是欣喜若狂的，一颗小心脏怦怦地在胸腔里跳得震耳欲聋，就下意识伸了手去勾千玺的脖子。王俊凯这么一动，千玺就被吓的一下子弹开了。屁股着地摔在地毯上，和王俊凯四目相对，面面相觑，半天整出一句：“你怎么装睡啊？”

王俊凯本来想说自己没有装睡，但转念一想又不这么说了，只说：“我不装睡怎么知道你偷亲我？”说完自己首先不争气的红了脸。

“怎么了，你还不是偷亲过我？”千玺被抓了个现行，也本来不打算抵赖，只是话赶话地虚张声势。

王俊凯以为千玺说的是昨晚，就硬着嘴回答说：“我哪里是偷亲，我那是光明正大的亲。”

千玺一看王俊凯这个小无赖样，就知道他以为自己说的是昨晚了。昨天晚上自己确实也是脱不了关系，但他还想起了别的把柄：“我说的不是昨晚，”千玺说，“我说毕业旅行的时候，你是不是趁我睡着了偷亲我来着？”

王俊凯本来以为千玺都不知道这件事，一下子被千玺戳穿真是羞得无地自容，也无话可说，只能一转话锋，问：“你怎么装睡啊？”

“我不装睡怎么知道你偷亲我？”千玺这以牙还牙的行为完全是急中生智，说出口了才发觉自己听起来颇有些针尖对麦芒的挑衅。王俊凯愣了一下，大脑飞快地转了半天也没想出什么好反驳的，指着千玺“你你你”了半天，最后竟然一摔门走了。

被独自仍在房里的千玺脸上一个大写的“懵”，完全没反应过来王俊凯这又是闹得哪一出。身边安静的可怕，千玺这才反应过来自己又再一次被王俊凯“抛弃”了。

千玺有些颓然地坐回床上，心里憋了一口闷气：合着不论自己做什么反应，最后的结局都一样吗？但又再转念一想，王俊凯这个人他是明白的，表面上大气有担当，以三人里的大哥自持，其实很多时候心里都是发着怯的，又容易冲动，一冲动结局就从两端都不可控了。这一点却是跟自己相反——千玺是三个人里的老幺，表面上时常一副不大确定的模样，但他只要是出了手，必然是经过了深思熟虑有把握才会去做的。自己既然对王俊凯的心意都了解了，又何必要一针一眼地跟他对着呢；既然王俊凯不服软，自己嘴上软一下事情不就过去了吗？就好像毕业之后王俊凯不来找自己，自己去找他不就完了。如果自己当时就追着王俊凯把事情说清楚了，又哪里需要等八年这么久？

千玺想通了，又无声无息地在心里给自己打了打气，终于下定决心去追王俊凯。但是刚下定了决心，就听到有人敲门。千玺满心疑惑地站起来打开门，门外却是尴尬地不知所措的王俊凯。千玺也没想到事情会这么发展，一下子也不知如何是好，只愣愣地看着王俊凯。

王俊凯被千玺看了半天，本来就不好意思，现在更是觉得自己浑身都臊的要烧起来，连忙底气不足地解释道：“我回来拿钱包的。我手机坏了，身上总不能又不带钱吧？”

千玺听完“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，刚才的郁闷一扫而光，赶紧一把把王俊凯拉回房里，又锁了房门防止王俊凯继续逃跑，问他：“还死鸭子嘴硬呢？”

“谁嘴硬了？”王俊凯语气听起来恶狠狠的，眼神却闪烁地不敢看千玺。

“说吧，”千玺抓着王俊凯的胳膊不放，死死盯着王俊凯，王俊凯这时才发现千玺已经和自己差不多高了，无论如何也没办法忽略千玺灼热的眼神，又听千玺继续问：“你是不是好久以前就喜欢我了？”

王俊凯试着挣扎了一下也没能挣开千玺抓着自己的手，只能侧过脸去，说：“谁说我喜欢你？”

千玺短暂地松开了王俊凯的一只胳膊，动作迅速地狠狠打了他一下，然后又再立刻恢复了对王俊凯的钳制，说：“我问你话呢。”王俊凯听出了千玺语气的认真，就有些发怵了，抬头看千玺，发现千玺正目不转睛地盯着自己看，便一下子没办法撒谎了，只猛地低了头，轻轻地“嗯“了一声。

在王俊凯的认知里，自己刚才的声音虽然很轻，但也算是表白了，可等了半天，也没等到千玺有什么回应，只好又抬起头来看他。千玺仍然盯着王俊凯看，怎么都看不厌似的，却是在笑，真的发自内心觉得开心的那种，王俊凯便也觉得幸福了。也忍不住笑地揶揄千玺说：“你这是在笑话我？”

“对啊。”千玺秒答，半是责怪地用眼角夹了王俊凯一下，接着又问：“你说你是不是喜欢我又不敢承认，偷亲了我又不想负责，所以东躲西藏地躲了我八年？”

王俊凯被说中了，心里嘟囔一句怎么这么多年过去，千玺还是能一眼看穿自己，嘴上却实在是没脸承认，只能不说话当是默认了。

“傻子。”千玺说。

王俊凯不服气：“但我一直都有期待我们能有个命运的重逢啊！”王俊凯又尝试了一次，仍然是没能挣开千玺的手，便也就由他去了，“我每年生日都许了这个愿呢！”话音刚落，王俊凯就觉得大事不妙，连忙抬手捂住了自己的嘴——这一次千玺倒是很容易就放了手。“糟了，”王俊凯说，因为捂嘴捂的太死，有些听不大清楚：“说出来就不灵了啊！”

千玺笑得眼睛都看不见了，一把把王俊凯搂在怀里，又扑倒在床上，脸埋在他的颈窝里，接着一个劲的笑。王俊凯觉得脖子被千玺喷的气弄得发痒，半边身子都麻了，却感觉很好，便也不推开他。

“傻。愿望都已经实现了，当然就可以说了。”千玺埋在王俊凯的脸旁边，说话的时候嘴唇有意无意地就会碰倒王俊凯的脖子，弄得王俊凯还以为千玺要做点什么，满心的紧张害怕又挺期待。但千玺抱着他就不动了，王俊凯等了好一会儿知道自作多情了，心里别提多失落了，但大抵还是觉得甜蜜美好的，也就不跟千玺计较了。

两个人就这么搂着抱了好一会儿，抱得两人脖子脸上都出了汗了，千玺才终于放开了王俊凯，一摸脸说：“起床吧，下山还车。还得找他扯皮，什么破车竟然半路坏掉。”

王俊凯大脑终于恢复了转动，嘎吱嘎吱地，连忙附和道：“对对对，赶紧起来。”末了又问：“那咱们现在误会都解开啦？”

“解开了。”千玺从王俊凯身上爬起来，走向洗手间。

“那咱俩现在算什么啊？”王俊凯也起身，追到洗手间。

“你说算什么？”千玺也不看他，只把问题又抛回给王俊凯。

王俊凯愣了一下，脑袋里慢慢醒悟过来，又立刻陷入了下一波狂喜，一把搂过千玺重重地亲在他脸上，不知道是说给谁听：“算在一起了！你是我男朋友，我是你男朋友！我们这是不正当男男关系啊！”  
  
千玺笑得牙膏都挤不好了，伸手揉揉王俊凯的头，接着重重地“恩”了一声，打开水龙头接水。

王俊凯看千玺故作正经地刷牙洗脸，却知道他心里也是跟自己一样怦怦乱跳的，便又往洗手间里挤进去了一点，问他：“你刚才埋我脖子那里干嘛呢？”

千玺把嘴里的水吐在洗脸池里，瞥了王俊凯一眼，回答他说：“还能干吗啊？偷着乐呗！”

  


Fin.


	11. 尾声

王源听说王俊凯和千玺私下琢磨着要跟电视台和艺人合作之后非常兴奋，奔三的人了还在半空中弹跳了好几下，又说：“我们也去表演个节目吧！我们也可以当明星了！”

王俊凯本来就喜欢唱歌，也一直在自己写歌，只是最近太忙就耽误了一阵，现在听王源这么说也有点心动。千玺却一桶冷水泼下来：“你要上电视，人家电视台还不一定愿意让你上呢！”

王源泄气了大概一秒钟，但毕竟是思路灵活，立刻就有了办法：“我给钱！我赞助！我出钱买我一个梦想成真还不行嘛？凭什么你俩上电视，把我一个人抛下啊？”

这下子千玺无话可说了，王俊凯看千玺吃瘪也觉得窃喜，跟着王源哈哈大笑。千玺看王俊凯这么开心，也就无话可说了。只要王俊凯开心就好，千玺希望王俊凯开心的。

王俊凯看千玺真心实意地笑了，便知道他是真的同意了，心里跟抹了蜜似的。王源看见王俊凯和千玺两人一起笑得怪恶心的，不知道他们又在策划什么阴谋，却也不在意，只接着对王俊凯说：“你之前写的那首歌，现在写完了吗？写完了就拿出来我们三个人唱呗！”

“哪能啊？”王俊凯说，“不过就差一两句词没填上了，加把劲马上就能完成。”

王源高兴得直拍手，说：“好好好！叫什么名儿啊？”

“《信仰之名》。”王俊凯回答道。

“这个名字好！”王源说，又伸手出来跟王俊凯highfive，拍了两次都没拍上却也根本不在意。

两人正乐着，千玺突然说：“王源，表演完了，我们有件事儿要告诉你。”

王俊凯一听就知道千玺要说什么了，便红着脸小心观察王源的反应。王源心大，还沉浸在兴奋里根本没在意，只说好。后来站在台上了，又声嘶力竭地嘶吼着“十年间交错的视线，这羁绊的热切，融化时空法则的锁链”。王源转过头来，刚想跟王俊凯和千玺来一个团魂的对视，却发现千玺和王俊凯两个人已经看上了，眼神交汇处噼里啪啦都冒着电火花。迟钝迷糊如王源，突然就明白了千玺要跟自己说的是件什么事了。

FIN.


End file.
